You Damn Brat!
by Black Jjajangmyeon
Summary: AU/"Aku hanya gak mau jadi cowok brengsek untukmu, tepatnya aku gak mau jadi sahabat yang brengsek untukmu."/AoKaga. Happy reading. Hope U Like It! :D RnR?
1. Chapter 0: prologue

**You Damn Brat!**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Story By : Black Jjajangmyeon**

**Pair: Aomine Daiki x Kagami Taiga**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 0 : Prologue**

**.**

**.**

**. **

"Aku hanya gak mau jadi cowok brengsek untukmu, tepatnya aku gak mau jadi sahabat yang brengsek untukmu."

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Hey kau bocah culun! Sini kau! Anak baru seperti kau harus tau kalau anak culun dilarang ada di area cowok populer kayak kami!" teriak Aomine pada bocah laki-laki yang tengah berlari menjauh, Aomine berhenti berlari lalu memukul loker yang ada di sebelah kanannya. 3 orang kawannya kini tengah tertawa di belakang Aomine, bagaimana tidak, si bocah culun tadi tanpa sengaja menyenggol Aomine yang tengah memakan strawberry sundae yang dengan seketika menumpahkan saus sundae itu ke blazer seragamnya. Kini blazer Aomine penuh dengan noda merah di bagian dadanya, belum lagi kemeja putih di dalamnya juga terkena noda merah tersebut.

Mendengar cekikikan tawa teman di belakangnya, Aomine berbalik arah dan menunjukan _deathglare_-nya sambil meremas erat kepalan tangannya. _Brak! _Sekali lagi dipukulnya loker besi itu dengan keras. Membuat teman-temannya menghentikan tawa mereka, yaa meskipun wajah mereka menunjukan ekspresi _–sumpah gue ga bisa berhenti ketawa_-

"Heh! Kalian ngetawain apa hah?!"

Tak ada yang membuka suara di antara 3 orang yang ditanya Aomine, Dia pun mengulang lagi ini dengan nada yang sangat membentak.

"Woy! Gua Tanya, ngetawain apa hah?! Udah pada bosen hidup?"

Kali ini ketiga orang yang ditanya tersebut hanya tersenyum –mungkin menahan tawa- sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka. Pria beriris hijau yang memakai kacamata pun akhirnya berjalan mendekati Aomine. Midorima mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong blazernya, dan mengeluarkan cermin. Midorima mengangkatnya dan mengarahkannya pada wajah tampan Aomine. Aomine yang melihat refleksi wajahnya pada cermin, merubah raut wajahnya dari raut kesal menjadi mmm.. bisa dibilang raut muka macam orang tolol. Aomine_ ilfeel_ melihat wajahnya yang tampan kini dihiasi saus strawberry sundae yang merah tepat berada di bawah lubang hidungnya. Belum lagi yang menetes-netes sampai ke dagunya. Yaa… bisa dibilang saus itu seperti Apolo 11 (?).

"Gyaaaa! Wajah tampan gueee!" sambil menepis cermin Midorima dan mengelap saus di hidungnya dengan dasi milik Midorima.

"Ehh! Apa-apaan kau ini?! Kalau mau ngelap, pake aja dasi mu sendiri. Dasar preman kampus jorok!" omel Midorima pada Aomine.

Kise dan Akashi hanya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat adegan bodoh kedua soulmate mereka.

"hey sudahlah… Aomine, lebih baik kau ganti baju sekarang. Penampilanmu seperti fangirl yang habis _nosebleed_ tau gak?" sahut kise diiringi tawa sambil menepuk pundak Aomine.

"Iya, cepat pergi ke ruang ganti dan ganti pakaianmu disana. Kau sangat memalukan hahaha!" tambah Akashi yang tak henti-hentinya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Aomine menggeram kesal dan melangkah meninggalkan ketiga soulmatenya dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakkan. Well, Aomine saat ini sedang marah dan malu. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya yang seorang cowok sangar di Teiko bisa-bisanya ditertawai oleh soulmatenya sendiri. Masalahnya, Aomine tahu bahwa penampilannya memang sangat konyol. Mungkin ia juga akan tertawa jika penampilan macam itu terjadi pada Midorima si tuan _lucky item_. Ahh sudahlah… malas sekali rasanya memikirkan itu semua. Yang jelas, tujuannya saat ini adalah menuju ruang ganti dan mengembalikan image sangarnya.

Aomine membuka ruang ganti baju dengan sekali hentakan. Menimbulkan suara yang sangat besar dan menggema mengingat ruangan itu lantai dan temboknya dilapisi keramik. Ketika Aomine sampai di ambang pintu, tampak dua laki-laki yang sedang menatapnya kaget, mungkin mereka sedang mengobrol dan kedatangan Aomine memutus obrolan mereka, Whatever, Aomine gak peduli dengan itu. Ia hanya terus berjalan menuju lokernya. Loker tempat ia menyimpan perlengkapan basketnya. Hanya perlengkapan basket oke? Ga ada space untuk buku pelajaran.

"benarkah? Kudengar dia murid pindahan dari Amerika."

Aomine mencuri dengar obrolan kedua orang tadi. Hanya itu yang ia dengar, dan suara mereka menghilang seiring keluarnya kedua orang tadi dari ruang ganti.

'Amerika? Apaan sih ngomongin Amerika Amerika?' Tanya Aomine pada dirinya sendiri yang penasaran. Ah! Masabodoh lah! Yang penting bajunya harus ia ganti sekarang juga. Dengan cekatan, ia membuka lokernya dan menelusur semua sudut di dalam lokernya. Dan SHIT! Ga ada pakaian seragamnya, yang ada Cuma baju latihan basket dan perlengkapan lainnya. Aomine baru ingat jika pakaian seragam cadangan yang biasa ia simpan di loker, kini tengah ia cuci di laundry sekolah. Akhirnya ia hanya menutup kembali lokernya dan berjalan menuju cermin besar yang ada di pojok ruangan ganti baju. Ia melihat pantulan dirinya yang _not style._

"Gila men, nih saos strawberry kok masih aja ninggalin noda merah sih? Lengket pula." Keluh Aomine dengan nada yang sedikit frustasi.

Akhirnya aomine memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju toilet untuk membersihkan bekas saus strawberry di bawah lubang hidungnya. Ia sedikit menundukkan wajahnya, takut kalau kalau ada yang melihatnya dengan tampilan kaya gitu. Secara, masa ada cowok tersangar Teiko punya noda merah di hidung sih? Emangnya Aomine habis nosebleed kayak fangirl abis baca fanfic? That's not Aomine's style~ Ketika sedang berjalan melewati 2 cewek yang sedang mengobrol di depan kelas mereka, sepintas Aomine mendengar percakapan mereka ' Anak pindahan Amerika pasti keren dehh~'.

Aomine nyaris menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar kata _'Amerika' _lagi-lagi ia tak ambil pusing mengenai hal itu dan terus melangkah menuju toilet. Kali ini ketika sampai di toilet, ia langsung berjalan menuju wastafel dan membuka keran air. Dengan segera ia membasuh bagian wajahnya yang merah sambil menggosoknya.

Ketika bekas noda tersebut telah hilang, Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat kearah pakaiannya yang masih merah tersebut. Shit! Bagaimana cara menghilangkannya? Haruskah ia mencucinya di kran sekarang juga dan mengeringkannya dipengering tangan? Impossible! Sangar levelnya akan turun jika murid lain yang masuk ke toilet melihatnya tengah telanjang dada sambil mengeringkan pakaian basah di pengering tangan. So, Aomine gak akan melakukan ! Nah, terus gimana dengan seragamnya sekarang? Aomine memegang dahinya dan menggeram pelan. Kenapa harus ada kejadian kaya gini di hari ke-3 dirinya menginjak kelas 3 ?

Ketika tengah berusaha berpikir keras, seorang laki-laki berambut merah-hitam masuk ke toilet dan berdiri menghadap wastafel tepat disebelahnya. Laki-laki itu meletakkan tasnya di dekat kran dan mencuci yang sedari tadi tertunduk, mulai menegakkan kepalanya dan senyum licik mulai mengembang di wajahnya. Ketika laki-laki disebelahnya menundukan wajahnya untuk membasuh wajah, dengan cepat Aomine menarik punggung baju laki-laki berambut merah-hitam itu hingga laki-laki itu tertrik kebelakang menghadap Aomine yang tengah menyeringai.

"Hey! What's your problem eh?" Tanya laki-laki yang ditarik Aomine dengan raut bingung.

"Ga ada. Buka baju loe sekarang!" jawab Aomine singkat sambil menunjuk baju laki-laki itu.

"What? Loe mau gua buka baju gua? Buat apa?" kali ini laki-laki itu bertanya dengan emosi.

"Udah buka aja!" Sahut Aomine sambil menarik tubuh laki-laki itu untuk mendekat dan membuka kancingnya satu per satu. Si laki-laki itu memukul-mukul dada bidang Aomine yang beberapa senti lebih tinggi darinya.

"Woy! Ini namanya pemerkosaan! Dasar cowok abnormal! Lepasin gua woy!"

"Sorry ya, gue masih nomal kali. Gue cuman butuh baju loe. Well, gue liat ukuran tubuh kita hampir sama. Soalnya baju gue kotor nih~pinjem baju loe yaa" Jelas Aomine yang semakin beringas melucuti baju laki-laki yang bahkan tidak ia kenal.

Berhubung tubuh Aomine lebih besar dibanding laki-laki merah-hitam itu, akhirnya Ia bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan baju yang ia inginkan (?) setelah mendapatkan baju laki-laki itu, dengan cepat Aomine mengenakannya dan berlari keluar toilet sambil berkata

"thanks ya~ ntar gue balikin. Sementara loe pake aja dulu seragam gue. Bye! Haha"

Sementara itu si laki-laki bersurai merah-hitam tengah ngomel-ngomel gak jelas di dalam toilet

"Eh brengsek! Balikin seragam guaaa! Dasar tukang merkosa! Ga tanggung jawab lagi! Awas aja kalo loe gak balikin seragam gua, atau awas aja kalo loe balikin seragam gua tanpa dicuci dulu~ gua timpuk loe pake bola basket yang banyak!"

Omelannya terhenti ketika 2 orang lelaki memasuki toilet dan langsung nosebleed melihat ia _topless._ Ia langsung mengenakan seragam kotor Aomine dan melangkah meninggalkan toilet dengan wajah yang masam.

.

* * *

.

Aomine masih tertawa tawa sendiri merasakan kemenangannya mendapatkan seragam yang bersih tanpa harus mencucinya di wastafel. Yaa memang agak sadis mengingat cara Aomine mendapatkan seragam ia berjalan penuh semangat dengan kepala yang tegak lurus menatap jalan yang akan dilaluinya. Seperti biasa, aura sangarnya bisa dirasakan setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya.

Ia berjalan dengan PDnya untuk pergi ke kelasnya. Ketika melalui persimpangan, ia kembali mendengar beberapa orang gadis sedang mengobrol mengenai Amerika.'lagi' pikir Aomine. Terbersit di benaknya, 'ada apa sih dengan Amerika itu?' 'kenapa semua orang seolah sedang membicarakan Amerika hari ini?' Tapi bukan Aomine namanya jika ia tidak bisa mengambil sikap cuek untuk mempertahankan image coolnya. Jadi, ia hanya berjalan melewati kumpulan gadis-gadis penggosip itu.

Baiklah, akhirnya ia sampai juga dikelasnya. Bisa ia lihat dari posisinya berdiri saat ini, Kise, Akashi dan Midorima sedang mengobrol santai seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Aomine berjalan mendekat kea rah mereka bertiga dengan raut wajah yang ceria. Ketika sampai di dekat mereka Aomine melemparkan tasnya ke meja tempat 3 soulmatenya berkumpul,yang sontak membuat mereka kaget,lalu berteriak

"YO! Gue si Aomine ganteng nan sangar udah bersih guys!"

Perkataan itu langsung disambut meriah oleh 3 soulmatenya. Kise langsung bertepuk tangan ketika melihat seragam yang Aomine kenakan sudah sangat bersih bagai dicuci pakai detergent sekali kucek. Akashi dan Midorima pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Waah~ udah bersih aja nih. Tuh kan, untung loe ikutin saran gue untuk selalu sedia seragam cadangan. Ramalan primbon emang gak pernah salah lohh…" sahut Midorima sambil pindah bangku untuk duduk di belakang Aomine.

"Hahaha… ramalan emang ada benernya sih, tapi hari ini gue baru inget kalo seragam gue lagi gue ga pake seragam cadangan." Jawab Aomine bangga.

"Ohh… berarti loe nyuci dulu ya?" Tanya Akashi sambil memutar-mutar gunting di tangannya.

Aomine yang tengah duduk tegap sambil menutup matanya hanya mengelengkan kepalanya dengan bangga. Reaksinya membuat Kise, Akashi dan Midorima hanya saling pandang bingung.

"terus apa dong? Jangan bilang loe ngutang dulu di koperasi sekolah?" desak Midorima yang sangat penasaran.

Aomine hanya menjawab dengan gaya angkuhnya, yang membuat ketiga soulmatenya memasang ekspresi 'plis deh, jangan mulai ke-songong-an loe'

"Gue kan ganteng dan keren. Apa sih yang ga bisa Aomine lakukan?"

Tak lama, guru mata pelajaran sejarah memasuki kelas Aomine yang membuat semua murid yang sedang mengobrol dibangku temannya bubar dan duduk di bangku masing-masing.

"Selamat pagi semuanya!" sapa guru yang dibalas para muridnya dengan tatapan ngantuk. Well, semua tahu pelajaran yang satu ini memang membuat mata berat kaya dipasangin bulu mata anti badai 7 lapis. Begitu pula Aomine yang sekarang sudah menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja dan bersiap pergi ke alam tidur untuk beberapa jam kedepan.

"Hey para murid! Berhentilah tidur di jam pelajaran ku. Dasar murid ! kalian kan bayar SPP, tau diri dikit dong. Kalo bayar, yaa harus mau belajar,lagian sekarang ibu akan memperkenalkan murid baru. Dia pindahan dari Amerika. Silahkan masuk~" sahut guru sejarah yang langsung membuat Aomine bangkit dari alam tidurnya. ' jadi ini yang dibicarakan orang-orang tentang pindahan Amerika? Jadi penasaran seperti apa rupanya' sahut Aomine dalam batin.

Dan saat itu masuklah seorang lelaki tinggi bersurai merah gradasi hitam dengan sergam penuh dengan noda merah yang telah mengering.

"Hallo Everybody, perkenalkan saya murid pindahan dari Amerika Serikat."

Mata Aomine melebar, "dia…"

"Saya pindah kesini karena saya rindu Jepang"

Aomine mengalihkan pandangannya dari lelaki di depan kelasnya ke seragam yang sedang ia kenakan.

"Nama saya adalah,"

Aomine menarik _nametag_ yang terpasang di sebelah kanan seragamnya, melihat nama yang terpampang disana. "Jadi dia adalah…"

"Kagami Taiga."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tubikontinyued**

* * *

**A/N : **ahoyyy! Black Jjajangmyeon balik sama fic baru yang suoer ngaco (?) besok UKK dan aku gak peduli hohohho well... happy reading ^^

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca yaa~~

Review please?


	2. Chapter 1

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Story By : Black Jjajangmyeon**

**Pair: Aomine Daiki x Kagami Taiga**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**. **

" Aku hanya gak mau jadi cowok brengsek untukmu, tepatnya aku gak mau jadi sahabat yang brengsek untukmu "

**.**

**.**

" Nama saya Kagami Taiga, mohon bimbingannya " sebut lelaki bernama Kagami itu sambil membungkukan tubuhnya.

Aomine masih saja bengong dalam pikirannya sendiri setelah melihat _nametag_ pada seragam yang ia kenakan, tepatnya seragam yang ia rebut paksa dari orang yang tadi baru saja memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas. Satu yang Aomine pikirkan saat itu 'jadi anak ini bukan anak kelas 1 yang baru ?' maksudnya, Aomine tak menyangka bahwa seragam yang ia rebut paksa adalah pakaian si murid baru yang katanya pindahan dari Amerika ini.

Guru sejarah pun segera mempersilahkan Kagami untuk duduk mencari bangku yang kosong. Kagami pun mengangguk dan mulai mencari bangku yang kosong. Dan dapat! Di belakang sana, dekat lelaki berambut hijau yang sedang sibuk dengan mainan boneka kodok di mejanya, yang tiada lain adalah Midorima. Kagami pun berjalan dengan santainya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan gadis-gadis dikelasnya yang sedang sibuk berbisik-bisik sambil mengagumi ke-_swag_-annya. Ketika sampai di dekat Midorima, Kagami bertanya dengan sopan namun tetap _swag_.

" Excuse me, bangku ini kosong? "

Midorima mendongakan kepalanya sambil memebenarkan letak kacamatanya. Ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum dengan tatapan –iya kosong nih- Kagami yang mengerti tatapan itu langsung menarik bangku kosong di sebelah Midorima, meletakan tasnya dan duduk dengan perlahan di bangku itu. Ia mengeluarkan buku dan bersiap untuk belajar. Ketika Kagami akan memfokuskan matanya dan pendengarannya pada guru yang sedang menjelaskan di depan kelas, seorang laki-laki berambut kuning yang ada dibangku depan Kagami tiba-tiba memutarkan tubuhnya menghadap Kagami. Sambil tersenyum sok kenal, Kagami menatap orang itu dengan tatapan –apa?-

" Hey Bocah Amerika! Aku Kise Ryota. Tapi panggil saja aku Kise. Salam kenal "

"Ah gua Kagami." Jawab Kagami singkat sambil tersenyum simpul dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada guru.

" hey Kagami, badanmu bagus juga ya. Bahumu lebar, apa di Amerika sana kau pemain rugby?" Tanya Kise lagi yang membuat Kagami harus kembali teralihkan fokusnya.

" Bukan, _Rugby is not my style_~" jawab Kagami yang lagi-lagi singkat.

Kise semakin penasaran dibuatnya, akhirnya ia malah semakin memutar tubuhnya untuk lebih jelas berbicara dengan lawan bicaranya, Kagami.

" Ah! Yang benar? Tapi bahumu lebar tau.. Atau kau atlit renang?" Pertanyaan Kise yang _excited_ semakin membuat Kagami yang tengah berusaha fokus menjadi sedikit gereget. rasanya Kagami ingin menarik bulu mata lentik bocah cantik didepannya.

" Aku gak olahraga bukan atlit." Jawab Kagami yang kini sama sekali tak menatap Kise. –udah terlalu kesel-

Jawaban Kagami tadi malah membuat Kise semakin penasaran dan penasaran sangat. Kisepikir, bagaimana mungkin lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu bukan atlit?

" Hahaha bercanda orang Amerika begitu ya? Mana mungkin badan besar sepertimu gak pernah olah raga? Terus otot lenganmu kau dapat dari mana? " Celetuk Kise yang tengah tertawa sambil menepuk lengan Kagami.

Kagami tidak dapat lagi menahan amarahnya, rasanya dia ingin sekali membentak saja ia ingat kalo dia anak baru. Well, jadi anak baru itu memang gak enak. Butuh penyesuaian kan? Akhirnya Kagami berusaha menahan mulutnya untuk tidak lagi menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh Kise, sambil berdoa agar guru itu menegur Kise. Dan benar saja, Ketika Kise tengah menanti jawaban Kagami –padahal gak akan dijawab sama Kagami- Si guru itu menggebrak meja Kise yang langsung membuat Kise memutarkan tubuhnya menghadap kedepan karena kagetnya.

" Hey Model ! Ini saatnya kau belajar tau. Kau ngacuhin aku? Aku capek-capek nyablak di depan kelas dan kau malah ngobrol sama murid baru yang ganteng ini? Aku sakit Kise… sakit!" Omel guru sejarah yang err… agak lebay ini.

Kise hanya memasang wajah _innocent_ dan menatap guru itu dengan tatapan 'maafkan aku bu' yang langsung membuat guru itu tersenyum dan kembali berjalan kedepan kelas sambil melanjutkan penjelasannya mengenai sejarah Jepang. 'syukurlah' batin Kagami.

**.**

" Yeheeeee…. Istirahat juga!" teriak seorang lelaki aneh yang Kagami tahu namanya adalah Takao.

Kagami setuju dengan girangnya anak aneh barusan, well siapa juga yang gak suka waktu istirahat. Iya kan? Kagami yang sudah mulai keroncongan segera membereskan alat tulisnya agar bisa cepat cepat pergi ke kantin. Ketika semua telah beres, Kagami beranjak dan hendak pergi ke kantin, sampai tangannya di pegang oleh seseorang yang tiada lain dan tiada bukan adalah Kise.

" Hey kau mau kemana? "

" Ke kantin mau kemana lagi? " jawab Kagami sambil melepaskan genggaman Kise.

" Kau ini, ayo bergabunglah bersama kami. Kita ke kantin bareng, lagipula kita masih mau mendengarkan cerita mu tentang Amerika. Iya kan guys?" Tanya Kise pada teman-temannya yang tiada lain adalah Midorima dan Akashi.

Kagami menghela napas, kalau menghadapi Kise. Tak ada pilihan lain selain sabar dan mengikuti kata-katanya.

" Hm… baiklah." Jawab Kagami sambil menghadap ke kumpulan cowok-cowok itu.

Kise menanggapi jawaban Kagami dengan sangat girang. Kise pikir 'kapan lagi bisa deket sama anak pindahan Amerika ?'

" Jadi, Ayo kita kenalan lebih dekat lagi. Aku Kise, Aku tuh model gitu. Udah pernah liat wajahku di majalah STAR ?" Tanya Kise sambil cengengesan. Kagami hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Kalau di majalah Kawaii Shounen?" dan lagi-lagi Kagami menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Ah… kau maja-" Pertanyaannya terpotong oleh Akashi yang langsung menyela

" Hey Kise! Dia kan Baru pindah ke Jepang, mana dia tahu majalah-majalah Jepang? Dasar baka!"

Kise yang baru menyadari hal itu dan langsung merasa malu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Akashi lalu menyambung perkataannya dengan memperkenalkan diri pada Kagami.

"Hey, Aku Akashi Seiijuro. Rambut kita sama-sama merah yah? "

Kagami menjawabnya dengan wajah yang datar, well warrna rambut mereka memang sama. Hanya bedanya, Kagami memiliki gradien hitam di ujung rambutnya.

" Eh, benar. Senang bertemu sama loe Akashi~"

" Hm.. Kalau aku Midorima. Orang yang selalu beruntung karena petunjuk primbon. " Midorima tiba-tiba berbicara begitu Kagami selesai menjawab Akashi.

Kagami hanya mengerutkan dahinya. Menurutnya,orang ini tampak cerdas,tapi kok dia percaya sama ramalan begituan? Ketika masih sibuk memikirkan si Midorima yang aneh ini, Kise tiba-tiba menambahkan

" Midorima-chi ini memang percaya ramalan, jadi kau jangan heran kalau tiap hari dia membawa barang-barang aneh. Dia bilang sih ~_lucky item_~ " dengan sedikit berbisik di kalimat terakhir.

Kagami hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. 'oh, jadi boneka kodok itu lucky itemnya hari ini? Aneh…' batin Kagami.

" Lohh! Si Ahomine kemana?" Tanya Akashi dengan nada sedikit keras hingga membuat perhatian Kagami dan yang lainnya teralih pada Akashi.

" Benar juga… Sejak kapan dia suka tiba-tiba hilang kaya Kuroko-chi?" sahut Kise sambil mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok si Ahomine.

" Mungkin dia kebelet pipis kali, terus lari keluar kelas pas bel tadi." Midorima berspekulasi sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

Dalam batin, Kagami bertanya ' Siapa sih Aomine itu? Kayanya itu orang penting banget.'

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Kagami, Midorima menjawab

" Aomine itu ketua geng kami. Dia adalah cowok tersengar di Teiko selama 3 tahun berturut-turut. Dia pikir dia ganteng, padahal gantengan gue. Tapi seluruh penduduk sekolah takut sama dia, karena dia pemain basket yang kuat dan beringas" Kagami lagi-lagi hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Ketika sedang mengobrol mengenai Aomine, bagai panjang umur, sosok yang dinantikan datang dari arah luar kelas berjalan menuju kumpulan temannya yang sedang berkumpul bersama emm… KAGAMI?! Mata Aomine langsung melotot begitu melihat sosok orang yang ia rampas seragamnya sedang mengobrol dengan soulmatenya. Dengan langkah yang cepat ia menghampiri mereka.

" YO! Ngapain loe semua sama orang bodoh ini?" semprot Aomine pada teman-temannya yang otomatis membuat 3 orang yang sedang mengobrol tersebut kaget termasuk Kagami.

Kagami yang melihat kedatangan si penyemprot itu langsung naik pitam dan balik menyemprot.

" Hey Pemerkosa! Ngapain loe disini hah?"

Kise, Midorima dan Akashi yang mendegar kata 'pemerkosa' ditujukan pada Aomine langsung membelalakan mata mereka. 'apa maksudnya nih?'

" Woy orang bego! Siapa yang loe sebut pemerkosa? Dasar pembohong!" Jawab Aomine yang ngotot.

" What?! Loe bilang gua pembohong? Kapan gua ngebohongin loe? Dasar mesum!" ledek Kagami yang gak terima disebut kapan juga Kagami ngebohongin Aomine? Ngobrol baik-baik aja belum pernah. Iya kan?

" Loe ngebohongin gue tau gak? Gue pikir loe anak kelas 1!" Jawab Aomine dengan nada yang sedikit songong.

" HAH?! Perasaan gua gak pernah ngomong gua anak kelas 1 bego!"

" Tapi gue gak pernah liat loe disekolah ini!" Jawab Aomine tak mau kalah.

" Please dehh…loe dengar kagak apa kata guru barusan? Gue ini pindahan dari Amerika oke? A-ME-RI-KA!"

" Tetep aja itu namanya ngebohongin gue!" Jawab Aomine yang tetap ngotot.

" Bego lu! Makanya nih yaa, kalau sebelum 'merkosa' harusnya loe Tanya dulu gua murid kelas berapa. Biar ga bikin loe ngerasa ketipu" Sahut Kagami yang sekarang ini sudah berada dihadapan Aomine sambil menunjuk kepala Aomine.

" WOYYYY TUNGGU DULUUU~~~" teriak Kise yang langsung menghentikan perdebatan kedua makhluk keras kepala itu.

Kise berjalan kearah Aomine dan Kagami dan melerai posisi mereka. Kise menatap tajam kearah keduanya. Lalu menatap tajam kearah mereka secara bergantian. Pertama Kise menatap pada Kagami dan berkata

"Kau! Jelaskan apa maksudnya 'pemerkosaan' itu!"

" Dan kau Ahomine-chi! Itu namanya bukan membohongi. Itu salah mu kenapa kau tidak Tanya dulu dia kelas berapa. Kau ini ketua geng yang memalukan!"

Aomine mulai membuka mulutnya untuk kembali mengomel, tapi tertahan oleh tangan kise yang langsung membekap mulut Aomine.

" Aku tidak menyuruhmu berbicara. Sekarang biarkan aku mendengar penjelasan Kagami"

" Ayo jelaskan kagami" sambung Kise lagi.

Kagami mengehela berusaha menstabilkan deru nafasnya. Kagami hanya berusaha agar tidak terbawa tahu jika ia meledakan emosinya bersama si Aomine itu, Teikopasti akan berubah jadi medan perang. Kagami mulai membuka suaranya.

" Baiklah, Tadi gua lagi di toilet untuk cuci tangan sama ngebasuh muka. Pas mau ngebasuh muka, tiba-tiba ini orang narik baju gua. Terus dia nyuruh gua buka baju-" Kagami menghentikan sejenak penjelasannya karena ia melihat Kise,Midorima dan Akashi tengah melongo tak percaya kea rah Aomine. Sedang Aomine membalas tatapan mereka dengan tampang ' Apa hah?'

" jelas lahh,gua nolak. Mau ngapain juga iya kan? Tapi dia malah maksa-maksa gua. Gua berusaha pertahanin seragam gua, eh dia malah semakin 'beringas' aja-" Lagi-lagi ketiga orang itu melongo ketika mendegar kata ambigu yang diucapkan Kagami.

"So, because he's bigger than me. Akhirnya gua kalah. Dia dapet baju gua dan gua disuruh pake bajunya yang kotor ini" Kagami mengakhiri penjelasannya sambil menunjukkan noda merah yang ada di seragam yang ia kenakan saat ini.

Kise, Midorima dan Akashi menatap tajam kea rah Aomine yang sekarang menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat sambil melihat kearah lain seolah 'gue gak tau apa-apa~~'

" Ahomine? Mau ngejelasin sesuatu?" desak Akashi dengan nada yang terdengar seperti sedang menahan geraman.

" Ngejelasin apa ?" jawab Aomine pura-puratidak mengerti

" Apa lagi? Ya kau harus jelasin tentang pemerkosaan yang kamu lakukan ke Kagami~" kata Midorima dengan wajah yang serius.

" Oh! Ayolah guys… itu namanya bukan pemerkosaan. Kalian ngebuat gue terdengar kaya cowok gay mesum dehh " keluh Aomine yang mulai menyilangkan lengannya di dada.

" Eh Ahomine-chi. Kalau ngebuka baju seseorang dengan paksa, itu namanya pemerkosaan! Coba pikir deh! Kalo cowok ngebuka baju cewek dengan paksa, apa namanya? Pemerkosaan kan? Bedanya, di kasusmu, yang kamu buka paksa bajunya itu cowok. Jadi tetep aja itu namanya pemerkosaan. Masa gitu aja gak ngerti." Semprot Kise yang sudah berapi-api.

" Lagian kamu gak kasian apa sama Kagami? Hari pertama sekolah dan harus disuruh pake seragam merah kaya gitu." Timpal Akashi sambil mengelap bagian merah di seragam yang dikenakan Kagami.

" Jadi, ada yang mau dijelasin? Ahomine?" Tanya Kise sambil menatap Aomine yang sedang memasang raut wajah frustasi. Bukan frustasi karena apa-apa. Tapikarena sekarang nyatanya ketiga soulmatenya seakan memihak pada si anak baru Kagami ketimbang dirinya. Belum lagi julukan 'pemerkosa' yang tertuju ! sungguh membuat Aomine nyaris gila.

" Okay, gue cuman gamau aja _image_ gue yang sangar _and cool_ rusak Cuma gara-gara bercak merah bekas strawberry sundae, so gue maksa dia buat gantian baju karena gue liat ukuran badan kita hampir doang kok, dan gue gak pake nafsu waktu buka baju Kagami. Tenang guys, gue masih normal kok" Jelas Aomine dengan nada yang 'iya deh gue nyerah'.

" Udah ahh! Gue mau udah beres kan? " Tanya Aomine yang sudah malas ambil pusing dengan memilih untuk tidur sebelum pelanjaran selanjutnya.

Sesaat setelah Aomine menungkupkan wajahnya di meja, Tangan Kise menarik bahu langsung menatap kearah Kise dengan tatapan' Apa lagi?'

"Minta maaf dulu dong!" ingat Kise pada Aomine.

Aomine menghela nafasnya yang berat dan bangun dari bangkunya. Berjalan menuju Kagami yang kini tengah dudukdi meja dekat Midorima dan Akashi. Baiklah, baru kali ini seorang Aomine minta maaf pada anak baru (?) Aomine menatap Kagami yang kini tengah duduk sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di membalas tatapan Aomine, menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan Aomine.

" Hmm… Sorry Kagami." Akhirnya suara itu tedengar dari mulut seorang Aomine.

Kise,Midorima dan Akashi nyaris tertawa ketika mendengar kalimat 'konyol' itu dari mulut Aomine yang terkenal keras kepala. Kagami mengangguk dan bangkit dari duduknya mendekati Aomine.

" Ya gua maafin. Tapi loe harus cuci baju gua yang loe pake dan harus loe balikin sore ini kerumah gue. Harus udah kering dan udah disetrika. Sekalian loe ambil seragam loe yang gua pake. Ngerti?" Balas Kagami yang nyaris membuat tiga orang soulmate Aomine menahan tawa habis-habisan.

Well, Aomine gak bisa protes. Toh ini memang kesalahannya iya kan? Aomine mengangkat tangannya yang menunjukan 'OK'.

_" KRIIIINGGG…"_

Murid dari luar secara serempak masuk ke dalam kelas. Ini sudah masuk waktu pelajaran. SHIT! Kelima orang itu bahkan belum bisa mereka keroncongan sepanjang pelajaran hari ini.

" Aah.. kita bahkan belum makan. " Keluh Kise pada dirinya sendiri.

Kagami membatin ' ini semua karena Si bodoh Aomine! Gua jadi kelaperan' Kagami men-_deathglare _Aomine dari belakang,meskipun dia tahu Aomine tak akan melihat _deathglarenya_.

Sementara itu Aomine malah berjalan ke bangku Sakurai.

" Sakurai, Kau bawa bekal gak?"

" Eh? _Sumimasen_. Iya aku bawa. Untuk apa Aomine ?" Tanya Sakurai sedikit salting (?)

"Boleh gue minta semuanya? gue tadi ga sempet ke kantin. Gue laper banget." Jawab Aomine dengan sedikit mendramatisir sambil memegang perutnya.

" _Sumimasen_, Iya boleh Aomine. Ini!" Sakurai menyodorkan kotak bekal makanannya yang bisa Aomine lihat berisi bento super lucu berbentuk _hello kitty._

" Thanks yaa…" balas Aomine yang langsung berjalan kearah bangkunya.

'Apa-apaan itu? Dasar tukang malak!' batin Kagami ketika melihat Aomine mendapatkan bekal makanan Sakurai.

" Waahh Aomine-chi. Bagi-bagi dong!" pinta Kise sambil berusah merebut kotak makanan di tangan Aomine.

Aomine menghindari Kise den terus berjalan kea rah… Kagami?

Aomine berhenti tepat didepan Kagami yang tengah duduk sambil memberi tatapan'ngapain loe kesini?' padanya. Aomine menyimpan kotak makanan yang tadi ia minta dari Sakurai di meja Kagami.

" Nih makan! Loe laper kan? Anggep aja ini permintaan maaf gue"

Kagami hanya bengong melihat kotak makanan yang ada dihadapannya. Midorima yang ada disebelah Kagami malah meminta bento itu.

" Kagami,ayo kita bagi dua, aku juga lapar nih!"

Mendegar permintaan Midorima tadi Aomine lagsung menepis tangan Midorima yang sudah mulai menyentuh kotak makanan itu.

" Aww! Kau ini kenapa sih Ahomine?"

Aomine mengacuhkan protes Midorima dan malah berbicara pada Kagami yang tengah menatap heran padanya.

" loe makan aja sendiri, gausah bagi bagi sama yang lain." Dan Aomine pun kembali ke bangkunya. Menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi dan menelungkupkan tubuhnya untuk tidur.

Kagami terbengong, ia membatin

' Thanks …'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Selamat Baca!**

**( gitu doang ? )**

**Dan Reviewnya mas?mba?**


	3. Chapter 2

**You Damn Brat!**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story By : Black Jjajangmyeon**

**Pair: Aomine Daiki x Kagami Taiga**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Aku hanya gak mau jadi cowok brengsek untukmu, tepatnya aku gak mau jadi sahabat yang brengsek untukmu "

**.**

**.**

Sore ini langit tak menampakan cahaya oranye. Tak juga terdengar kicau burung yang biasanya berterbangan kesana kemari menuju sarang mereka sebelum hari menjelang malam. Sorak sorai anak-anak yang biasanya terdengar ketika mereka sedang bermain pun tak terdengar suaranya. Yang bisa Kagami lihat dari jendela kamarnya saat ini hanyalah awan kelabu denga gumpalan awan tebal yang tengah menggantung langit kelabu itu. Angin yang berhembus pun lumayan kencang. Walau Kagami tak merasakannya, namun dari balik jendela kamarnya yang tertutup ini bisa ia pastikan bahwa hembusan angin itu bisa menusuk kulitnya jika ia berada diluar saat ini.

Kagami menutup matanya dengan rileks. Mengendurkan otot alisnya yang biasanya menukik kebawah. Ia memegang perutnya yang rata dengan tangan kanannya. Lalu ia membuka lagi kedua matanya sambil menghembuskan nafas yang sangat tipis dari mulutnya. Sebenarnya apa sih yang Kagami pikirkan? Aku juga ga tau XD

Setelah itu Kagami berjalan kearah kasurnya yang dilapisi _bedcover_ berwarna merah dan langsung menghempaskan tubuh besarnya di atas lapisan empuk itu. Ia berbaring menengadahkan kepalanya melihat ke langit-langit kamarnya yang kosong. Kagami lagi-lagi memegang perutnya,kali ini dengan kedua tangannya. Kagami bergumam

"Makan? Atau kagak? Makan? atau kagak?"

"Ah Jangan lah! Ah! Tapi gua laper "

"Tapi gengsi dong ~"

"Arrggh! Kenapa sih persedian makanan di kulkas pake abis segala?" Kagami yang sedari tadi terus berbicara sendiri akhirnya menggeram frustasi sambil bangkit duduk dikasurnya.

Bingung apa yang di pikirin Kagami? Oke,dia lagi galau karena dia laper. Sedangkan persediaan makanan di kulkas habis semua, duitnya habis dipake beli komik dan baru akan dikirim lagi sama orang tuanya yang ada di Amerika besok sore. Intinya, Kagami sangat lapar saat ini. Dan kau tahu apa yang bikin dia ngomong-ngomong sendiri? Hmm… ingat bekal makan Sakurai yang Aomine kasih buat Kagami? Yap! Kagami belum memakannya. Sejak Aomine memberikan kotak makan itu kepadanya, Kagami bingung apakah ia harus memakannya atau tidak. Kagami merasa gengsi kalau harus makan makanan pemberian Aomine. Walaupun Aomine tadi sudah minta maaf padanya, tetap saja benih-benih kesal masih nempel dihatinya(?).

Kagami mengambil kotak makanan itu di meja belajarnya dan kembali menatapnya. Bento _Hello kitty_ macam apa ini? Haruskah Aomine memberinya bento yang lucu kaya gini? Please, Aomine kan tahu Kagami itu cowok, kenapa dia harus memberinya ini? Apa si Aomine itu mau mengejeknya? Dalam hati Kagami sudah berniat akan mengembalikan kotak makan itu pada Aomine secara utuh.

_'kruyuukk…'_

Sial! Perutnya kembali memberi alarm kalau cacing-cacing di perut perlu curi nutrisi (?) Kagami kembali menggeram. Dengan cepat ia menyimpan kembali kotak makan itu dimejanya dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk sekedar minum air putih. Ia harap air itu bisa sedikit menenangkan perutnya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya satu persatu menuruni anak tangga menuju dapur. Begitu sampai di dapur, ia langsung mengambil gelas bening di rak gelas dan berjalan menuju dispenser. Ia mengisi gelasnya dengan air dingin sampai ¾ bagian gelas, lalu meminumnya dengan perlahan. Merasakan aliran air yang masuk membasahi tenggorokannya sampai keperutnya.

"Ahh~ lumayanlah. Se-enggaknya cara ganjal perut ini berhasil sampai besok sore" Gumam Kagami sambil meletakan gelas kosongnya di meja makan. Kagami berniat kembali ke kamarnya ketika ia mendengar suara halilintar lalu diikuti suara turunnya air hujan. Kagami tidak menghentikan langkahnya, Ia pikir mungkin akan sempurna jika saat hujan seperti ini dia tertidur. Ketika sampai kamar,Kagami tidak langsung membaringkan tubuhnya seperti yang biasa ia ia menatap terlebih dahulu jendela untuk sekedar melihat betapa derasnya hujan di luar. Kagami berbalik menuju kasurnya sebelum akhirnya ia melihat ada seseorang yang tengah berjalan menuju rumahnya. Mengangkat sebuah kresek yang tampaknya berisi sesuatu di atas kepalanya. Bisa kagami tebak, orang itu menggunakan benda di tangannya untuk menghalangi kepalanya dari air Kagami bisa lihat orang itu sama sekali tidak membawa payung.

_" Ting…tong…"_

Kagami mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi tak lama setelah melihat orang yang tengah berjalan tadi. Dengan cekatan ia berlari ke pintu masuk untuk membukakan pintu. Ia merapihkan sedikit rambutnya yang berantakan serta menyetrika pakaiannya yand sedikit kacau.

"tunggu sebentar" teriak Kagami setelah mendengar bel rumahnya kembali berbunyi. Ia pun berlari dengan cepat dan segera membuka pintu.

"cklek"

"maaf sedikit lam- KAU?!"

Kagami yang sebenarnya tadi niat menampakan senyum pada tamunya, kini berubah menjadi kaget dengan wajah tanpa senyum sama sekali begitu ia melihat sosok lelaki berambut biru dengan kulit tan yang tiada lain adalah Aomine kini berada di rumahnya. Sedang tamu yang baru sajadibukakan pintunya hanya menyapa Kagami dengan wajah datar sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya tanda menyapa.

"hai."

"DAMN! Kenapa loe kesini hah?" Tanya Kagami sambil menunjuk wajah Aomine.

"Kalo loe gak mau gue balikin seragam loe, yaudah gue balik lagi aja~" Jawab Aomine sambil membalikan tubuhnya.

Namun Kagami langsung menahan bahu Aomine dan menariknya kembali menghadap kearahnya dan berusaha menggapai bungkusan yang ada di tangan Aomine.

"Eh eh eh… mana seragam gua? Sini balikin!"

Aomine malah mengelak sehingga Kagami kesulitan merebut bungkusan di tangan Aomine. Aomine meliuk-liukan tubuhnya seoerti ketika ia sedang men-_drible _menghindari lawan. Aomine tersenyum licik karena ia yakin Kagami tak akan bisa menandingi kecepatannya bergerak karena-

"Dapat!" Kagami berhasil mengambil kresek itu dari tangan Aomine.

Aomine membelalakan matanya tak percaya. 'bagaimana bisa?' Aomine menatap Kagami di depannya yang sedang memeletkan lidahnya untuk mengejek Aomine. Aomine untuk semetara tidak peduli dengan ejekan Kagami, tanpa berkedip sedikitpun Aomine terus menatap Kagami. Bukan karena ia sedang mesum atau apa, ia hanya sedang menganalisa kenapa Kagami bisa secepat itu?

Aomine akhirnya berkedip ketika ia merasakan perutnya dipukul oleh Kagami, lantas ia protes

"Kenapa loe mukul gue?"

"Eh bodoh! Ini kenapa seragam yang loe bawa basah begini?" semprot Kagami sambil mengeluarkan seragam dari dalam kresek yang tengah mengalirkan air ke lantai.

Dan dengan datarnya Aomine hanya menjawab,

"Oh.. tadi gue pake buat nutupin kepala gue. Tadinya udah kering plus di setrika loh~ suer deh"

"Dasar Bego! " umpat Kagami sambil melemparkan seragamnya ke kepala Aomine.

Aomine yang gak terima sama perlakuan Kagami langsung terbakar emosi ketika merasakan seragam basah yang berat itu mendarat dikepalanya. Tapi Aomine juga merasa, ini memang salahnya juga sihh… Aomine yang masih tau diri berusaha untuk tidak marah pada Kagami berhubung dia ingat kalau ini adalahbaju Kagami. Tapi masa Aomine harus kembali ke rumahnya dan mencuci ulang seragam Kagami? Ini kan sedang hujan, ditambah lagi rumah mereka agak jauh. Aomine lantas memutar otaknya untuk mencari solusi tersimpel.

'Aha!' otaknya kini mendapatkan ide.

"Hey Kagami, loe punya mesin cuci gak?" Tanya Aomine dengan senyum sumringah.

" Ya, buat apaan?" Tanya Kagami sedikit bingung.

Tanpa menjawab Aomine malah membuka sepatunya lalu melewati tubuh Kagami yang menghalangi pintu masuk untuk mecari mesin cuci. Tentu saja itu membuat Kagami marah-marah.

"Aomine! Loe mau ngapain sih? Jangan bilang loe mau nyuci seragam gue disini?"

" That's Right ~" Jawab Aomine santai ketika ia menemukan letak mesin cuci yang ada di dekat kamar mandi.

Kagami langsung berlari menuju Aomine dan mendorong tubuhnya saat Aomine akan memasukan pakaian itu kedalam mesin cuci.

" Udah deh~ biar gue aja yang nyuci. loe pulang aja gih sono!"

Aomine memberikan seragam basah itu pada Kagami dan berjalan meninggalkan Kagami yang tengah ngomel-ngomel sendiri di ruang mesin cuci. Aomine hanya tertawa pelan melihat kelakuan aneh teman barunya itu(?)

* * *

"Dasar orang Jepang aneh. Kok ada yaa orang Jepang kaya gitu? Kalo emang dari awal gak niat nyuci, ya gak usah dicuci aja sekalian"

_ Kagami memasukan seragamnya ke mesin cuci._

"Udah tau mau hujan, kenapa gak pake payung coba?

_ Kagami memasukan air ke dalam mesin cuci._

"dan gua yakin ini baju emang belom dicuci dari awal. Katanya udah kok kusut gini?"

_ Kagami memasukan detergent._

"emang tuh orang nyari masalah ama gua. Untung tuh orang udah balik."

Kagami lalu menutup mesin cuci dan memasang waktu 15 menit untuk alat itu bekerja, Kagami memutuskan untuk nonton sebentar di ruang depan. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa begitu saja. Menghela nafas sambil menutup matanya dan bergumam.

" Hahhh~ Ahomine bego"

" Gue gak Aho!"

Kagami memelototkan matanya dan menegapkan tubuhnya dalam sekejap. Melihat kaearah suara dan… "AHOMINEEEEE?!"

"udah gue bilang gue gak Aho!" jawab Aomine santai sambil berbaring di sofa sebelah Kagami.

" Woy! Ngapain loe masih disini?! Bukannya loe udah balik barusan?"

"well, tadinya gue mau balik. Tapi hujan diluar lebat banget. Emang loe tega temen sekelas loe yang ganteng nan sangar ini kehujanan lagi?"

"Iya gua tega! Jadi sana gih balik cepet!" usir Kagami sambil mendorong tubuh Aomine agar bangun dari sofa.

"Eh loe apa apaan sih? Gue ini tamu. Jadi loe harus layanin tamu apapun kebutuhannya."

"tapi ini udah jam 6. Loe mau balik jam berapa? Gua gak mau loe disini terus. Arrgh!" Kagami yang kesal kini memegang dahinya frustasi.

" Gue balik kalo hujan udah reda~ lagian tadi gue gak liat ada payung dirumah loe. "

Kagami membenarkan, bahwa dirumah ini tak ada payung. Kagami berjanji begitu besok uang kiriman orang tuanya tiba, selain iaakan membeli makanan yang banyak, ia juga akan langsung membeli janji.

"Arrgh! Gua gak mau tau! Pokoknya loe harus pergi sekarang juga!" Kagami mendorong tubuh Aomine yang sedang duduk dengan keras. Saking kerasnya, Kagami hampir membuat Aomine terjatuh ke lantai. Untungnya Aomine segera memegang kedua lengan Kagami, hingga ia hanya terjatuh di sofa . namun Kagami tertarik jatuh di atas ?

Wajah keduanya saling berhadapan. Hanya terpaut jarak sekitar 4 cm antar kedua hidung mereka. Bahkan keduanya bisa merasakan hembusan nafas orang dihadapan mereka saat ini. Untuk beberapa detik, posisi mereka tetap sepeti itu. Kagami tak lagi mengomel-ngomel seperti tadi. Aomine pun berhenti menggoda Kagami.

"ternyata kau berat juga yaa~"

Kagami tersentak kaget begitu menyadari posisi mereka saat ini. Ia berusaha bangkit dan melepaskan diri dari Aomine. Namun tubuhnya kembali tak bisa digerakan ketika Aomine semakin erat memegang kedua pergelangan tangannya. Kagami membatin 'SHIT! Maksudnya apa sih?'

"Kagami…" bisik Aomine yang sontak membuat Kagami tak tau harus bagaimana. Ada apa dengan dia sihh?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"pipi loe kok merah?"

Kali ini Kagami dengan seluruh kekuatannya berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari dekapan(?) hanya berfikir, benarkah pipinya memerah? Kalau memang iya, kenapa bisa? Kagami pun berusaha menyangkal sebisanya.

"mana bisa pipi jadi merah bego!"

"Ya bisa lahh! Kalo orang lagi malu atau deg-deg an, biasanya pipinya langsung merah. Loe kok bisa merah gitu ? hahaha…" Goda Aomine yang sekarang kembali pada posisi duduk.

"jangan konyol deh! Pipi merah kaya gitu cuman terjadi sama anak cewek. Please deh, gue kan cowok.." Kagami berusaha menyembunyikan pipinya yang merah.

Namun, Aomine malah mencubit pipi kanan Kagami dan menariknya agar menghadap Aomine.

"Tuh kan! Gue bilang juga apa, pipi loe merah kaya cewek! Haha" Goda Aomine lagi sambil menampar pelan pipi Kagami.

Kagami yang tidak mau kalah hanya membalas sekenanya,

" Ya merah lahh. Tadi kan loe tampar. Bego, gitu aja ga tau!"

Aomine hanya tertawa pelan dengan suara berat nan sexy (?) sambil menatap Kagami yang sangat suka marah-marah. Entah kenapa, Aomine merasa kawan barunya ini unik. Mudah sekali marah-marah pada hal kecil. Aomine hanya merasa kalau Kagami … sedikit mirip dengannya.

Kagami bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju ruang mesin cuci untuk mengeluarkan seragam yang barusan dicucinya. Begitu sampai disana, Kagami mengeluarkan cuciannya yang masih basah itu dan memindahkannya ke mesin tak ada matahari untuk menjemur cuciannya. Seperti halnya mengoperasikan mesin cuci, Kagami hanya memasukan cuciannya dan men-_setting_ timernya, lalu menutup mesin itu untuk dibiarkan bekerja selama 10 menit. Setelah mesin berjalan, Kagami hanya menyenderkan tubuhnya di atas mesin cuci. Malas rasanya kembali ke ruang dimana Aomine berada. Kagami memutuskan untuk menunggu cuciannya kering.

"kenapa hujannya gak berhenti-berhenti sih?" Tanya Kagami pada dirinya sendiri.

Kagami menghela nafas berat, Ia menatap jendela yang ada dihadapannya. Berharap hujan segera berhenti agar 'Ahomine' cepat pulang dan dia bisa dengan damai istirahat. Tiba-tiba terdengar Aomine berteriak dari ruang dapur, dan itu membuat Kagami menggeram frustasi pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kagami! Loe gak punya makanan apa?"

Kagami mendengus kesal, lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk Menghampiri si 'tamu ga tau diri'. Begitu sampai di dapur, Kagami mendapati rak-rak makanan sudah terbuka, ia juga mendapati Aomine sedang sibuk membuka kulkas. Tanpa tahu melirik ke Kagami, Aomine kembali bertanya,

"Makanan loe taro dimana sih? Gue laper nih"

Kagami menarik rambut Aomine dan menariknya berdiri menghadapnya. Sedangkan Aomine yang berhadapan dengan Kagami hanya memasang tampang 'Apa?'. Kagami melipat tangannya di dada dan men-_deathglare_ Aomine.

"makanan? Loe lupa ini rumah siapa?" semprot Kagami.

"Gue laper" jawab Aomine yang sama sekali gak nyambung dengan pertanyaan Kagami

Kagami mendengar jawaban Aomine dan itu sangat sangat bikin Kagami kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Bisa-bisanya Aomine mengeluh lapar padanya sedang dia sendiri belum makan sejak tadi siang. lagipula jika ia punya makanan saat ini, dia tidak sudi membagi sedikit pun pada Aomine. NEVER!

"Loe bilang loe laper? Loe tau gak? Sejak tadi siang aja gua belum makan!"

'hah?' batin Aomine langsung kaget. Maksudnya,'benarkah?'

"loe bohong ah. Loe Cuma gak mau bagi-bagi makanan kan?" Tanya Aomine dengan menampilkan senyumnya yang seperti biasa.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Kagami merasa tambah kesal.

"gua beneran BEGO! Loe pikir ngapain juga gua bohong. Lagian loe gak liat gua lemes gini?"

"tapi dari tadi loe gak keliatan lemes. Malah loe dari tadi marah-marah, berarti loe punya banyak tenaga kan?" goda Aomine sambil tersenyum evil.

" YOU BRppphh!"

Aomine membekap mulut Kagami sebelum dia ngomel-ngomel lagi.

"katanya loe lemes~ jadi mending loe hemat tenaga loe" Aomine lalu melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Kagami dan berjalan mengambil air dari dispenser. Kagami yang kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Aomine hanya mengikuti kemana Aomine berjalan tanpa bisa ngomel-ngomel lagi.

Kagami memperhatikan cara Aomine minum dengan tenangnya. Orang itu, kenapa bisa bersikap seolah-olah tak ada yang terjadi padahal dari tadi Aomine selalu membuatnya kesal. Dasar orang tak punya malu! Tapi caranya minum… gerakan tenggorokannya ketika menegak air…

_ " Teet.."_

Kagami menggelengkan kepalanya. Ah! Seragamnya sudah kering. Segera ia berlari menuju mesin pengering. Ia berlari tanpa melirik Aomine kali ini.

**…**

'Apa-apaan tadi itu?caranya menegak minuman…'

"AARrggghh! Kenapa sih sama gua?" Kagami menampar pipinya sendiri.

Ya, sudah jelas kan? Kagami dari tadi memang tak berhenti memikirkan Aomine. Namun ia tak mau mengakuinya. Tapi kenapa ia memikirkannya? Argh! Kenapa hujan gak berenti-berenti sih? Batin Kagami kesaldan berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya.

Setelah mengangkata cuciannya yang telah kering, ia membawanya untuk menyetrikanya. Jangan pedulikan dimana Aomine. Kagami tak mau pikirkan orang itu lagi. Kagami sekarang hanya tefokus pada seragam yang ada di depannya. Menggosokan seterikanya denga telaten, menggosok setiap inci yang kusut. Setelah seragamnya benarbenar rapi, ia mencabut stop kontak seterika dan membawa seragamnya ke kamarnya untuk digantungkan di lemari pakaiannya. Ia menaiki tangga sambil berpikir 'Aomine dimana ya? Apa ia sudah pulang? Tanpa pamit?' Kagami rasa Aomine itu benar-benar tak sopan jika ia memang pulang tanpa pamit. Ah! Peduli amat lah!

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Wahh kamarnya gelap sekali, dari tadi sore memang belum dinyalakan. Sekarang sudah setengah 7 dan tentunya gelap sekali. Tangannya berusaha mencari tombol lampu dalam kegelapan dan

_"ctek!" _lampu menyala.

" GYAAAA! Aomine?!"

Aomine sedang terbaring di kasurnya menghadap langit-langit dengan kaki terjulur ke lantai. Begitu lampu menyala, matanya sedikit menutup. Melihat Kagami, Aomine hanya memasang wajah datar seperti orang mengantuk.

"gua pikir loe udah pulang?" Tanya Kagami sambil menghampiri Aomine dan duduk di sebelahnya di ujung kasur.

"hujan hujan gini? Yaa gak mungkin lah" jawab Aomine tanpa merubah posisinya.

Kagami menghela nafas, ia berfikir kenapa hujan tak kunjung berhenti? Tiba-tiba Aomine bertanya pada Kagami

"seragam gue masih ada sama loe kan?"

Kagami mengangguk,

"mana? Siniin~" pinta Aomine dengan banyak protes seperti biasa, Kagami mengambil seragam Aomine yang ia pakai dari tadi pagi di gantungan pakaian dan memberikannya pada Aomine. Dalam hati Kagami bertanya'buat apa sih?'. Terlalu malas untuk menanyakannya langsung.

Aomine mengambil seragamnya dari Kagami dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar Kagami, membukanya dan,

"pinjem mesin cuci yaa~ gue mau nyuci"

Kali ini Kagami merasa sangat harus bertanya, ia akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Hah? Buat apaan?"

Aomine menjawab dengan santai tanpa menoleh Aomine terus berjalan menuju mesin cuci,

"Gue mau nyuci seragam buat besok dipake ke sekolah"

"maksud loe?"

"Gue nginep disini malem ini.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TuBiKontinyued**

**…**

**A/N: kyaaa maaf dipotong disini, scene di rumah Kagami masih berlanjut sampai chapter depan okey? Dan maaf kalo banyak typo atau OOC tingkat dewa hohoho XD**

**Makasih buat yang udah baca dan review^^**

**Ada yang mau review? **


	4. Chapter 3

**You Damn Brat!**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story By : Black Jjajangmyeon**

**Pair: Aomine Daiki x Kagami Taiga**

**Rate : T**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 **

**.**

**.**

* * *

**" Jelegerrrr!"**

Mungkin itulah backsound yang tepat menggambarkan suasana hati Kagami. Di saat hujan pada malam hari, hal yang paling enak dilakukan oleh siapapun pastinya tidur dengan suara rintik hujan sebagai pengiring ke alam mimpi. Berbaring diatas kasur empuk sambil memeluk bantal guling, dan tidak lupa menutupi tubuh dengan selimut hangat. Wahh enaknya kalau bisa seperti itu.

Jam 8 malam, Kagami masih saja duduk resah di bangku meja belajarnya sambil memangku wajahnya yang kusut. Jam 8 seperti ini biasanya dia sudah tidur tenang-itupun jika tidak ada PR. Dan besok memang tidak ada PR yang harus dikumpulkan, berarti Kagami saat ini seharusnya sudah tidur kan? Ya~ harusnya seperti itu,jika saja Kagami tidak mendengar berisiknya mesin cuci di bawah sana. Harusnya tidurnya tenang bukan? Dan ya~ tepatnya kalau saja si Bodoh Aomine tidak ada di rumahnya saat ini, semuanya pasti akan berjalan begitu normal seperti biasanya, tapi sekarang?

Kagami masih saja sibuk dengan acara 'ngomel-ngomel dalam hati'. Ia ingin sekali ngomel-ngomel dengan suaranya yang kencang seperti mahasiswa lagi orasi. Tapi jika ia melakukannya sekarang, masih adakah tenaga untuk besok ke sekolah? Dia kan belum makan sedari tadi siang. Jadi, Kagami lebih memilih untuk membungkam mulutnya.

"Argh!" Gerang Kagami pelan sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

Ia berjalan ke kasurnya begitu mendapati suara mesin cuci yang dari tadi mengganggu telingnya akhirnya berhenti. Ia memutuskan untuk segera pergi tidur sebelum Aomine kembali mengganggunya. Kagami malas berurusan lagi dengan orang itu. Namun, sesaat sesbelum Kagami berhasil mencapai kasur empuknya, knop pintu kamarnya terbuka. Dan bisa ditebak siapa yang membuka pintu itu. Yap! Aomine.

Kagami menghela nafas begitu ia melihat sosok hitam manis itu disana. Kagami memasang ekspresi yang kurang lebih berarti 'yah orang itu lagi~' Namun kagami berusaha mengabaikannya dengan terus melangkah sampai mencapai kasurnya dan duduk di atas sana sambil berusaha meraih bantal guling.

"Kagami,loe mau tidur eh?" Tanya Aomine begitu melihat Kagami menenggelamkan dirinya di balik selimut.

"Hm~" hanya jawaban singkat dari sosok dibalik selimut.

"Loe mau tidur gitu aja? Di kamar loe lagi ada tamu looh. Lupa bro?" Tanya Kagami lagi sambil mendekat ke arah Kagami.

Kali ini tak ada jawaban dari kagami. Mungkin dia sudah tidur. Aomine yang mendapati lawan bicaranya tidak merespon sama sekali tidak menghentikan niatnya untuk terus berbicara. Akhirnya Aomine terus-terusan berbicara-entah pada siapa hoho

"Hmm di keluarga gue sih kalo tuan rumah nyuekin tamu itu ga sopan, beda sama tatakrama orang Amerika kali yah?"

Tak ada respon, hening, Aomine kembali melanjutkan curcolnya

"Gue biasanya gak bisa tidur kalo perut kosong. Tapi karena loe emang gak punya makanan,yaa gue maafin lah~"

Tetap tak ada respon, Aomine mulai kesal sendiri namun ia masih melanjutkan curcolnya.

"kalo tuan rumah ga bisa ngasih makanan se-enggaknya temenin tamunya yang ga bisa tidur karena laper napa?" kali ini dengan nada yang agak menyindir.

"DIEEMMM!" teriak Kagami yang bangkit dari tidurnya sambil membuka dirinya dari gulungan selimut. Dan itu sukses membuat Aomine kaget.

"GUA MAU TIDUR! CAN YOU SHUT UP YOUR DAMN MOUTH?!"

Aomine hanya tertawa 'yeah! Gue berhasil ngebangunin si kebluk' Lalu ia duduk di pinggir kasur dekat Kagami. Aomine menghadap ke Kagami yang tengah memasang wajah orang ngantuk yang frustasi. Aomine yang masih memasang seringai wajah yang menyebalkan lalu mencoba mendesak Kagami.

"Well, Loe punya 2 pilihan. Kasih gue makanan supaya tidur gue nyenyak atau…"

Kagami hanya menatap Aomine dengan tatapan 'atau apa?' sambil menggaruk garuk rambutnya. Aomine lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Temenin gue ngobrol sampe gue ngatuk."

"Eh! Apa-apaan noh?! Kenapa pilihannya gak ada yang mending?" Protes Kagami dengan urat leher yang menegang.

"Jangan banyak protes laah~ pilih satu!" Jawab Aomine sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah Kagami.

Kagami menepis jari Aomine dari hadapan wajahnya dan kembali protes,

"woy tuh pilihan ga ada yang mending! Untung di loe gak enak di gua !"

Aomine yang melihat protes Kagami,semakin semangat menggodanya.

"Oke, mengingat loe kagak punya makanan di rumah loe. Berarti loe cuman punya satu pilihan,yaitu nemenin gue ngobrol sampe ngatuk. Dan ini tanggung jawab loe sabagai tuan rumah ke tamunya." Aomine tersenyum licik sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Senyum Aomine bertambah lebar ketika mendengar Kagami mulai protes lagi.-gak ada capeknya ini anak-

"EH! Apa-apaan tuh? Loe kok mutusin sendiri? gak gak gak! Gua gak setuju! Gua mau tidur aja dan LOE JANGAN GANGGU GUA!" Teriak Kagami sambil menunjuk wajah Aomine yang tengah tersenyum dengan style yang menyebalkan. Kagami lantas menenggelamkan kembali tubuhnya di balik selimut tebal.

Yaa~ bukan Aomine namanya kalau gak menyebalkan. Aomine punya 1001 cara untuk membuat lawan bicara yang dihendakinya menjadi kesal setengah mati. Contohnya Kagami. Aomine sedang ingin membuat Kagami kesal. Entah kenapa, tapi Aomine hanya merasa Kagami berbeda. Biasanya ketika Aomine membuat kesal seseorang, orang tersebut akan mengalah pada Aomine. Dan tahukah apa yang Aomine rasakan? Bosan. Tidak asyik lagi. Lagipula apa gunanya mengerjai orang yang cepat mengalah? Tidak ada tantangan berarti, dan itu benar-benar tidak seru. Tapi Kagami berbeda, Ketika Aomine mengerjainya dengan hal-hal kecil yang menjengkelkan, Kagami pasti akan meresponnya dengan marah-marah. Dan sudah jelas kan? respon seperti itulah yang selalu Aomine harapkan. Itu baru yang namanya mengasyikkan.

Melihat Kagami yang sudah kembali menjadi 'mayat dalam selimut',Aomine mulai memutar otaknya. Bagaimanapun ia harus bisa membuat Kagami bangun dan mengobrol dengannya. Jujur saja, Aomine tidak tahan jika tidak ada lawan bicara. Bagaimanapun manusia itu makhluk sosial kan? Perlu teman untuk berbicara. Aomine terus memutar otaknya dan…'CLING!' –lampu nyala diatas kepala Aomine-

Aomine mengeluarkan Handphone dari saku celana jeansnya. Ia menekan-nekan _keypad_ disitu dan mencari nomor seseorang. Aomine menatap layar handphonennya sambil bergumam,

"Hmm laperrr~ gue nelpon Sakurai ah! Suruh dia anterin makanan ke rumah ini."

Gumaman Aomine tadi sukses membuat Kagami membuka kedua matanya yang tertutup dengan kecepatan ½ detik. Disaat yang sama, Aomine tengah menempelkan handphone di kupingnya dan menunggu Sakurai kembali bergumam pada diri sendiri.

"Sakurai cepet angkat lahh…" Namun,

'SRET!'

Aomine sedikit kaget ketika handphone yang tadi tengah ia tempelkan di telinganya mendadak hilang. Bukan~bukan hilang. Tepatnya berpindah tangan. Di siapa? Yaa siapa lagi kalau bukan di tangan Kagami? Aomine yang sebenarnya telah tahu respon seperti ini yang akan Kagami berikan hanya tersenyum. Aomine memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kagami yang tengah sibuk menekan tombol 'end' berkali-kali. –padahal sekali pencet juga udah batal neleponnya- Aomine menyeringai,

"Eh! Loe belum tidur?"

Kagami yang sekarang sedang mengatur nafas seperti orang habis lari marathon hanya tertunduk dengan handphone di tangannya sedang ia cengkram kuat. Untuk beberapa saat hening, dan

'SYUUT~'

Kagami melemparkan handphone di tangannya ke dada Aomine dan sukses membuat Aomine meringis sakit. Namun, belum sempat Aomine mengeluarkan kata 'aw!'-nya, Kagami keburu nyemprot Aomine dengan api-api merah di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Hey Aomine! Loe gak mikir apa? Kalo si Sakurai ke sini, dia bakalan mikir apa tentang loe yang nginep di rumah guaa?!"

Mendengar itu, Aomine malah terkekeh pelan, …. terkekeh pelan dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kagami yang kesal hanya men-_deathglare_ Aomine dengan tatapan yang sedikit bingung juga 'nih orang kenapa sih ?' Tawa Aomine begitu menjadi-jadi ketika ia melihat wajah kesal Kagami. Setelah puas tertawa, Aomine mulai mengurangi tertawanya dan mulai bicara,

"Loe pikir gue beneran nelpon Sakurai eh? " Tanya Aomine dengan masih menahan tawanya.

Kagami yang sedari tadi memasang wajah kesal,kini berubah memasang wajah 'hah?'

"Gue gak nelpon Sakurai, bego! Dan harusnya loe liat tampang loe waktu mencet tombol _end _berkali-kali, padahal gue gak nelpon Sakurai. Hahahaha!" Tawa Aomine kembali meledak.

Kagami sedikit merasa bodoh dengan kelakuannya tadi. Dan tadi itu apa kata Aomine? Dia memencet tombol _end _berkali-kali? Kagami jadi menyesali tindakan tololnya tadi. Oke~ harus Kagami akui kalau ia memang memalukan. Kagami yang sudah benar-benar ngantuk akhirnya menyerah pada Aomine, yaa cepat diladeni maka akan semakin cepat ia tidur bukan? Lagian jika Kagami tidak meladeni Aomine, ia akan terus diganggu kan? Jadi ya sudahlah~

"Yaudah! Gua temenin loe ngobrol sampe loe ngantuk! Tapi udah ini,loe tidur di ruang TV! Ngerti?"

"ruang TV? Gue mesti tidur di sofa gitu?" protes Aomine .

"Udah syukur gua bolehin loe nginep disini bego!"

"tapi kasur loe cukup buat dua orang loh!" Aomine berusaha agar ia tidak tidur ruang TV.

"Ga bisa! Gua gak biasa tidur satu kasur sama orang lain! Jadi ngobrol gak nih?" Kagami menjawab dengan raut wajah yang mulai kesal.

Aomine yang mendengar jawaban Kagami hanya memasang tampang 'ya udah dehh' . lalu membuka mulutnya untuk memulai obrolannya dengan Kagamiyang tengah menyender di kepala kasur.

"Jadi, hidup di Amerika gimana sih? Maksud gue.. apa yang loe suka selama di sana?"

Kagami sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan Aomine –tumben pertanyaannya normal- namun akhirnya dia menjawab,

"Apa yah? Gak ada kayaknya."

'Jleb!' Aomine sudah susah-susah mengajukan pertanyaan normal dan Kagami hanya menjawab 'gak ada' pake 'kayaknya' pula…

"Masa kagak ada? Loe hidup ngapain aja di sana?tidur doang?" Tanya Aomine sambil mengambil kursi belajar dan menyeretnya agar dekat dengan kasur tempat Kagami tengah duduk.

"Enak Aja! Ya udah,hal yang disukain pasti ada lahh . cuman, kebanyakan kalo harus di sebutin satu-satu." Jawab Kagami yang membuat Aomine masih saja penasaran.

" Ya kalo emang ada,terus apaan? Sebutin aja satu." Tanya Aomine menuntut.

Kagami berpikir sejanak, mungkin tengah berpikir, mana yang ingin ia sebutkan. Aomine menatap Kagami ,menunggu jawaban Kagami. Yaa~ sebenarnya Aomine bukan tipe orang yang selalu ingin tahu tentang orang lain. Tapi untuk sekarang, Aomine hanya sedang mencari topik agar ada bahan obrolan. Setelah beberapa saat berfikir, Kagami menjawab.

" _Street basketball…_" jawabnya singkat.

Aomine memelototkan matanya ketika mendengar jawaban itu. Ia membatin '_Street Basketball?benarkah?_' Aomine larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Suasana kamar Kagami jadi sangat hening. Aomine kini terlihat seperti orang yang tengah melamun. Kagami yang menyadari akan Aomine yang tengah melamun, lalu mengipaskan tangannya di depan wajah Aomine sambil berseru

"Woy! Ngelamun loe?"

'eh?' Aomine tersadar dari lamunannya dan tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Ohh~ Di Amerika emang banyak yang begitu kan yah?"

Kagami hanya mengangguk lalu bertanya pada Aomine,

"So, loe mau nanya apalagi? kalo bisa cepet ya! Gua beneran udah ngatuk nih!"

Aomine malah bangkit dari kursi dan mengembalikan kursi itu ke posisi awal yaitu di depan meja belajar. Setelah itu, Aomine kembali berjalan mendekati Kagami sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menguap.

" Hoahm~ Well, gue tidur sekarang aja deh. anyway, loe kok bisa sih kehabisan duit bulanan?"

Tanpa banyak protes mengenai pertanyaan Aomine, Kagami langsung menjawab~ yaa dia kan udah ngantuk berat,

"Oh itu… duitnya gua pake buat beli komik kuroko no basuke."

Mendengar itu, Aomine menahan ketawanya. Maksudnya 'ada yah orang beli komik sampe lupa kalo dia juga butuh makan'

"ohh… Jadi loe suka baca komik? Harusnya loe bilang sama gue.." sahut Kagami sambil berjalan menuju pintu kamar Kagami.

Kagami tidak mengerti maksud dari pernyataan Aomine lantas bertanya,

"Hah? Kenapa harus bilang sama loe?"

"Soalnya gue bisa minjemin loe kok…" jawab Kagami sambil meraih gagang pintu.

Mendengar pernyataan Aomine, Kagami girang bukan main,

"Yang bener? Loe mau minjemin gua komik? Jadi loe punya komik apa aja?"

Aomine memutar knop pintu dan membukanya. Ia melangkah keluar kamar Kagami, dan sebelum menutupnya kembali, Aomine menjawab,

"Gue gak punya komik. Tapi majalah Yadong banyak loh"

_ 'Blam!' _

Seiring menutupnya pintu, mulai terdengarlah suara Kagami di dalam sana yang ngomel-ngomel sendiri. Sambil berjalan Aomine hanya bisa tertawa kecil menikmati suara ngomel-ngomel gak jelas dari 'ultimate korbannya'.

Begitu sampai di ruang TV, Kagami langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa empuk di situ. Ia terlentang menghadap langit-langit ruang TV. Tangan kanannya ia taruh di dibilang posisinya saat ini seperti orang stress habis di PHK. Tapi jelas Aomine bukan habis di PHK hoho.

Aomine jadi mengingat apa yang tadi Kagami katakan, Aomine bergumam pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Street basketball katanya?"

Aomine melirik jam dinding yang ada tepat di atas TV, jam 21.30. yahh mungkin sebaiknya dia tidur. Aomine membenarkan posisi kepalanya dan menutup mata untuk mulai pergi kealam mimpi. Dan rumah Kagami saat itu benar-benar hening.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_ Jam 00.06 a.m_**

Kediaman Kagami Taiga yang sejak beberapa jam lalu hening, kini mulai sedikit bersuara. Bukan suara dari sang pemilik rumah, melainkan suara bibir orang kedinginan dari si tamu tak diundang, Aomine. Aomine yang saat awal tertidur,posisinya terlentang dengan tangan di dahinya-pose tidur cool- sekarang telah merubah posisi tidurnya jadi meringkuk seperti orang sedang masuk angin. Masalahnya adalah, Aomine tidur di ruang tamu tanpa selimut. Belum lagi pakaian yang ia kenakan masih sedikit basah akibat di jalan menuju rumah Kagami ia kehujanan. Dan tentunya yang membuat malam ini sangat dingin adalah hujan yang belum juga reda. Bisa dipastikan hujan baru reda besok pagi.

Angin malam yang membawa awan hujan di luar sana masuk melalui ventilasi udara dan menusuk tubuh Aomine yang sedang meringkuk. Lama-kelamaan Aomine jadi tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Aomine menyerah, Ia bangkit dari ringkukannya barusan dan duduk dengan tegap di sofa tersebut.

"Shit! Dingin amat." Gerutu Aomine sambil mendekap sendiri tubuhnya. Saat itu ia baru sadar jika kaos yang ia gunakan belum sepenuhnya kering.

"Wahh masih basah ternyata. Kalo gini gue bisa masuk angin." Gumam Aomine sambil melepaskan kaosnya yang sedikit basah.

Aomine lantas menyimpan kaos yang sedikit basah tersebut di sofa, lalu ia berjalan meninggalkan ruang TV sambil masih mendekap tubuhnya sendiri.

"Gue minjem selimutnya si Kagami ah~ lagian dia pasti udah tidur."

Aomine berjalan menuju kamar Kagami. Satu-persatu anak tangga ia naiki. Tubuhnya hampir beku saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Tubuh bagian atasnya kini tidak tertutup sehelai benang pun. Yaa setidaknya ini lebih mending daripada harus memakai kaos yang masih agak basah tersebut.

Begitu sampai di depan kamar Kagami, Aomine melepaskan dekapan tangannya dan memutar knop pintu dengan perlahan, dan membuka pintu kamar Kagami dengan sangat pelan. Berusaha agar tidak ada suara yang tercipta. Aomine membatin senang 'ternyata pintunya gak dikunci'

Aomine melangkah pelan, tepatnya mengendap-endap di dalam kamar berjalan menuju kasur yang sedang ditiduri Kagami di setengah bagian kasur tersebut. Aomine membuka selimut tersebut, berharap selimut yang digunakan Kagami ada _double_ sehingga ia bisa mengambilnya satu untuk ia pakai di bawah. Namun ternyata tidak. Kagami hanya mengenakan selapis selimut. Yaah kalau begitu tidak ada selimut lagi. Aomine juga tidak mungkin mengambinya, Ia juga masih cukup sadar diri kalau dia ini hanya tamu. Jika boleh memilih, ingin rasanya Aomine tidur di rumahnya dan mengenakan selimut berlapis-lapis. Tapi ini rumah orang lain.

Seperti biasa,Aomine memutar otaknya untuk mecari cara terbaik agar dirinya tidak mati kedinginan di tengah malam begini. Dan Aha! –lampu nyala di atas kepala Aomine- Aomine menatap kasur Kagami. Ia berjalan ke arah kasur yang tidak Kagami tiduri. Kagami kan hanya menempati setengah bagiannya saja, jadi Aomine berniat untuk tidur di sisi satunya lagi. Tanpa pikir lebih panjang lagi, ditambah suhu tubuhnya yang semakin menurun akhirnya ia langsung menenggelamkan dirinya di sebelah Kagami dan ikut membungkus dirinya bersama Kagami dalam selimut yang hangat.

Aomine menghadap Kagami yang kini tengah membelakanginya. Aomine bisa pastikan bahwa Kagami tidak akan menyadari kalau ia tidur disini. Yaa setidaknya sampai besok pagi. Aomine merasakan tubunya mulai menghangat. Perlahan rasa kantuknya datang kembali, matanya perlahan menutup, namun…

"Hey! Umpan padaku hoamnyam nyam"

Aomine membuka matanya yang hampir tertutup begitu Kagami yang memunggunginya kini memutar tubuhnya menghadap Aomine sambil mengigau. Ya~ mereka sekarang saling berhadapan, Aomine menatap wajah Kagami yang ada tepat di hadapannya, dan untungnya Kagami tidak menyadarinya. Aomine tersenyum, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat alis Kagami begitu rileks. Tidak menukik tajam seperti biasanya.

Aomine menggerakan tangannya keluar dari bungkusan selimut. Tangannya berusaha mencapai wajah Kagami. Jari-jarinya menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi dahi Kagami untuk melihat lebih jelas wajah seorang Kagami.

"gue bener, ini emang dia"

Dan malam pun kembali sunyi di kediaman Kagami.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**07.00 a.m**

Kagami samar-samar mendengar suara aneh yang berasal dari sebelah dalam keadaan antara sadar dan tidak, Kagami menerka-nerka suara apakah itu. Suara motor vespa? Tidak mungkin~ suara rintik hujan? No..no..no! Rintik hujan suaranya 'clak…clak…' sedangkan ini suaranya seperti… ah! atau ini suara kentut Kuroko? Ah tidak tidak… kentut kuroko kan tidak bersuara (?)

Dengan mata yang setengah terpejam Kagami berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya dan menyenderkan punggungnya di kepala kasur. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya sejenak dan mengucek-ngucek matanya agar bisa melihat lebih jelas asal suara yang 'kasar' itu. Ia menoleh ke sisi kanannya dan mendapati seonggok (?) manusia tak berpakaian tengah tidur terlentang dengan mulut menganga. AOMINE.

"YAAAAAAAA!" teriak Kagami sambil berlari menjauh dari kasurnya. Jujur, Ia kaget dengan apa yang ia lihat disampingnya barusan. Bukan karena Aomine terlihat seperti hantu atau monster~ tapi karena Aomine tak memakai baju. Terlihat jelas tubuhnya yang _ sixpack _itu hanya terbalut selimut sampai dengan batas perut.

Aomine yang tadi masah berada di alam tidurnya, kini perlahan membuka matanya. Suara teriakan Kagami tadi membuatnya terbangun. Aomine menguap lalu menolehkan wajahnya untuk melihat Kagami yang tengah berdiri di ujung kasur sambil menatapnya ngeri. Aomine yang sedang terlentang lantas memutarkan tubuhnya menghadap ke kanan dan memangku kepala dengan tangan kanannya. Matanya masih berkedip beberapa kali agar dapat melihat Kagami dengan ia bertanya dengan santainya,

"Kenapa pagi-pagi udah teriak-teriak ?"

Kagami yang mendengar pertanyaan menyebalkan itu langsung merubah raut wajah ketakutannya menjadi raut wajah kesal. Kagami langsung menyemprot pertanyaan Aomine dengan nafsu yang meledak-ledak.

"Loe Tanya kenapa? Sekarang gua Tanya balik ke loe, kenapa loe tiba-tiba ada di kasur gua? Dan itu! kenapa loe telanjang dada gitu? JAWAB!"

Bukannya menjawab, Aomine malah tertawa pelan dalam suara _bass-_nya yang bisa dibilang sangat seksi. Apalagi melihat posenya saat ini, siapapun pasti setuju kalau Aomine sungguh seksi. Kagami yang melihat respon Aomine yang hanya tertawa lalu mulai ngomel lagi.

"Eh ! gak usah sok seksi deh. Jawab pertanyaan gua!" Kagami menyilangkan kedua lengannya yang menandakan ia menuntut jawaban dari Aomine.

Aomine bangkit dari posisinya dan menegakkan tubuhnya untuk duduk dengan tegap. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Ok, gue pindah tadi malem. Abisnya dingin banget. Dan loe gak ngasih gue selimut." Jelas Aomine singkat.

"terus kenapa loe gak pake baju gitu?" Tanya Kagami lagi ketus.

"Ah~ kalo dijelasin loe pasti bakal terus nanya. Udah deh mending kita siap-siap ke sekolah!" Jawab Kagami santai sembari menyingkap selimut yang menutupi kakinya dan berjalan ke luar kamar.

Kagami yang melihat Aomine melewatinya begitu saja hanya memutar bola matanya. Jujur saja, Aomine membuatnya hampir mati karena kesal.

Kagami lantas mengambil handuk di rak dekat kamar mandi, masih dengan _mood_ yang kesal ia berjalan memasuki kamar mandi. Begitu membukanya, matanya langsung tertuju pada Aomine yang kini tengah berendam di _bath tub_-nya. Matanya melotot-

"Hai~ loe mau mandi bareng?" Tanya Aomine santai sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"NO THANKS!"

'BLAM!' Kagami membanting keras pintu kamar mandi tersebut.

"Apa-apaan sih? Dia make _bath tub_ gua?" omel Kagami sambil menyender pada pintu kamar mandi, yaa~ wajah Kagami sedikit merah menahan malu.

Jujur saja, melihat tubuh Aomine yang _sixpack_ tadi membuatnya tak bisa lupa akan pemandangan tadi. -lekukan tubuhnya yang terendam air,rambutnya yang basah, bulir air yang menetes dari dagunya yang basah. Eh tunggu! Kagami menggeleng-gelengkan wajahnya.

"apa-apaan sih gua? Sejak kapan gua jadi suka merhatiin tuh anak? Ayolah~ badan _sixpack _kaya gitu mah gua juga punya." Gumam Kagami pada dirinya sendiri.

Kagami lantas berjongkok di depan pintu kamar mandi. Menunggu hingga gilirannya untuk mandi tiba. Baru saja Kagami akan menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas lutut, pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Kagami melonjak kaget dan langsung berdiri menghadap Aomine yang kini tengah menggosok-gosok rambutnya dengan anduk. Kagami cengo, entah apa yang membuatnya cengo. Namun Aomine berhasil membuat Kagami terbangun dari cengo-nya.

"Tuh giliran loe. Cepet mandinya! Gue gak mau telat" Aomine berlalu meninggalkan Kagami.

"Yaudah yo kita berangkat!" Ajak Aomine pada Kagami yang masih sibuk memakai sepatunya.

"Loe berangkat duluan gih sana! Gua gak mau bareng sama loe." Jawab Kagami ketus.

Aomine tak banyak berbicara. Aomine menatap Kagami dengan tatapan 'yaudah~' Ia membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar dari rumah Kagami. Kagami lalu bangkit setelah sepatu yang ia gunakan telah sempurna terpasang di kakinya. Kagami lalu berujar pada dirinya sendiri,

"Oke, 5 menit lagi gua baru berangkat"

Ia memainkan _handphone_-nya. Entah apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Lalu tiba-tiba ia teringat akan bento dari Aomine yang hendak dia kembalikan.

"Ah! Gua lupa mau balikin bento alay dari si Aomine. Harusnya gua kasihin tadi malem biar gua gak usah nemenin dia ngobrol kan? Bego baget gua baru kepikiran sekarang!" Kagami lantas membuka kembali sepatunya dan berlari ke kamarnya untuk mengambil bento itu. Setelah mendapatkannya, Ia memasukannya k etas dan kembali memakai sepatunya. Setelah siap, Kagami langsung mengunci pintu dan segera berangkat kesekolah.

Teiko begitu ramai pagi ini. Yaa memang begitukan keadaan setiap sekolah? Selalu ramai dengan murid-murid yang lalu lalang kesana kemari dengan tujuan yang berbeda-beda. Belum lagi para guru dan tukang kebersihan yang juga memiliki urusan mereka masing-masing.

Kagami memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan santainya~seperti biasa. Ia berjalan _stay cool _melewati murid-murid yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Begitu memasuki koridor sekolah, ia berjalan melewati gadis-gadis yang tengah berkumpul di depan kelas mereka. Beberapa dari mereka sedang sibuk menggosip satu sama lain, dan tidak sedikit pula para gadis yang sedang melihat takjub ketika Kagami berjalan melewati mereka. Ya~ namanya juga cewek. Liat cowok keren, pasti langsung kan?

Namun Kagami tidak peduli dengan semua tatapan itu. Toh dia masuk ke Teiko kan untuk belajar, bukan untuk tebar pesona. Saat ini yag ada di pikirannya hanyalah kelasnya. Dia ingin segera sampai di kelasnya. Ia sedikit mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Begitu sampai di kelas, Ia mendapati keadaan kelas tidak begitu ramai. Ada beberapa murid yang terlihat sedang mencontek PR temannya, ada juga yang sedang mengobrol. Matanya menelusuri seisi ruangan kelas untuk mencari satu sosok. Siapa lagi kalau buka Aomine Daiki. Si tamu tak tahu diri yang semalam menginap di rumahnya.

Ia berjalan menuju bangkunya dimana tampak Midorima dan Akashi terlihat sedang mengobrol. Tanpa menyapa terlebih dahulu, KAgami langsung menanyakan keberadaan Aomine.

"Aomine mana?"

Midorima dan Akashi tak banyak bertanya,lalu keduanya serempak menjawab,

"Tadi sih katanya mau ke taman, mau malak anak kelas 1"

Tanpa berterima kasih, Kagami mengeluarkan kotak berisi bento 'alay' dari tasnya dan segera berlari ke tempat yang tadi disebutkan kedua temannya. Midorima dan Akashi yang melihat perilaku aneh Kagami hanya saling tatap, tak mengerti.

Begitu tiba di Taman, mata Kagami menelusuri seluruh penjuru taman, tak sampai 5 detik, sosok yang ia cari ia dapatkan sedang memalak adik kelas seperti yang tadi disebutkan Midorima dan Akashi. Dengan langkah yang semangat ia berjalan mendekati Aomine.

"Woy Aomine!" sentaknya begitu ia berada tepat dibelakangnya.

Sosok yang dipanggil menoleh ke belakang mengabaikan adik kelas yang sedang dipalaknya. Tentu kesempatan ini digunakan oleh anak kelas 1 tersebut untuk melarikan diri.

"Apaan ?" jawab Aomine sambil berbalik. Kini mereka berhadapan satu sama lain.

Kagami menyodorkan bento'alay' yang ada di tangannya ke wajah Aomine sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Nih gua balikin! Well~ makan bento alay kaya gini bukan level gua. _It's not my style._"

Aomine mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Namun ia sedikit kesal, maksudnya 'jadi dia gak ngehargain pemberian gue gituh?'

"Nih Ambil~ anyway gak gua makan sedikitpun oke?"

Aomine sedikit kesal, namun ia mengambilnya dari Kagami. Melihat respon Aomine, Kagami tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Setidaknya kali ini ia berhasil membuat Aomine terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"Gua ke kelas ah! Bye Aho!"

Aomine melihat itu dengan mata yang kesal~ tapi kalau mengingat sejak malam ia belum makan, yaa apa boleh buat. Makan bento ini sepertinya lumayan mengenyangkan. Akhirnya Aomine mencari bangku taman terdekat. Ia duduk dan membuka kotak makan tersebut, bisa ia lihat bento ini memang tidak berubah sedikitpun sejak kemarin. Masih berbentuk _hello kitty _ yang lucu. Ia lalu menyuapkan sosis ke mulutnya dan mulai memakan lahap bento tersebut.

Sedangkan, Ia tak menyadari beberapa orang di berbagai sudut tengah mengawasi gerak-geriknya.

**Fujuoshi Group Chat**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**08.02 AidaRiko-loveOTP **

Mina-san!

Kalian lihat itu tadi?

**08.02 SatsukiKawaii-Momoi**

Iya! Aku melihanya! OMO! Apakah itu bento?

**08.03 Alex-MbakFujo**

Iya itu memang bento! Tapi aku tak bisa lihat bentuknya~ Aida coba dari sana kau lihat bentuknya!

**08.03 AidaRiko-loveOTP**

Sebentar~ bentuknya gak begitu jelas

**08.04 Alex-MbakFujo**

Coba kau sedikit dekat dengannya!

**08.04 AidaRiko-loveOTP**

Tunggu~ sedang kucoba

**08.06 AidaRiko-loveOTP**

OMG!

**08.06 SatsukiKawaii-Momoi**

Ada apa ?

**08.07 Alex-MbakFujo**

Bentuknya apa? Love? Neko? Atau Apaaaaa? Cepat jawab!

**08.07 AidaRiko-loveOTP**

Aku gak begitu yakin karena dia sudah memakannya sedikit~ tapi itu terlihat seperti…

**08.08 SatsukiKawaii-Momoi**

Seperti apa ? jangan bikin penasaran dong!

**08.08 AidaRiko-loveOTP**

HELLO KITTY!

( dan mereka Nose bleed seketika)

**08.10 Alex-MbakFujo**

Aku rasa bocah Amerika itu suka sama Aomine :3

**08.10 SatsukiKawaii-Momoi**

Tapi menurutku Aomine gak suka sama bocah Amerika itu #Aomine yang aku kenal mesum kalo masalah cewek

**08.11 AidaRiko-loveOTP**

Hey! Tapi kan dia memakannya… Jangan-jangan mereka sudah jadian~~~

**08.11 SatsukiKawaii-Momoi**

Hmm bisa jadi sihh~ kita masih perlu bukti kalo tentang itu

**08.11 Alex-AoKagaShipper**

Yaa perlu banyak bukti~ tapi aku pengen mereka jadian!

**08.11 AidaRiko-loveOTP**

Hey Alex! Sejak kapan kau ganti username?._.

**08.12 Alex-AoKagaShipper**

Mulai sekarang, aku nge-ship mereka! Hoho XD

**08.12 SatsukiKawaii-Momoi**

**08.13 AidaRiko-loveOTP**

Ya udah deh~ kita lanjutkan penyelidikan kita nanti ya! Jangan lepaskan mereka dari pengawasan kita. Mengerti?

**08.13 Alex-AoKagaShipper**

SIAP! Hoho

**08.13 SatsukiKawaii-Momoi**

OKEEEE! ^^

o OFFLINE o

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tubikontinyued**

* * *

**A/N : Haha akhirnya malam buruk Kagami udah berakhir, tapi masih banyak kejadian buruk lainnya buat Kagami hohoho #jahatnya~ **

**Chapter depan kayanya mulai banyak masalah~ tapi gak tau juga sih. Gimana ide yang muncul aja deh XD**

**Dan maaf buat group chat gak penting Momoi-Riko-Alex XD itu adalah gambaran pekerjaan saya dan teman-teman fujoshi saya disekolah hohohoho**

**Dan maaf lagi kalo banyak banget typo atau kata-kata yang kurang pas~ tau gak, tiap saya publish pasti aja ada beberapa kata yang hilang ****L**** udah di edit malah tetep aja kaya gitu T.T kenapa yaa? Laptopnya? Atau saya emang katro? #curhat /abaikan**

**Oh iya~ saya kayanya akan ganti pen gak tau apa yang lucu -_- ada saran?**

**Well, makasih untuk yang sudah review,saya catat kalian di hati saya :3 #lebay**

**Dan makasih yang sudah baca~ love you all muahh #alay**

**Jadi, **

**.**

**.**

**Reviewnya mbak? Mas?**


	5. Chapter 4

**You Damn Brat!**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story By : Black Jjajangmyeon**

**Pair: AomineDaiki x Kagami Taiga**

**Rate : T**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

_ "Daiki, ulang tahunmu yang ke-11 nanti, kau mau hadiah apa?"_

_ Aomine kecil berpikir sejenak sambil mengerutkan dahinya, menandakan ia sedang berfikir keras. Sang ayah hanya memandang anaknya sambil tersenyum._

_ "Hmm… entahlah. Aku bingung, Yah" jawab Aomine dengan polosnya._

_ Pria paruh baya itu hanya tertawa melihat kelucuan dan kepolosan anaknya. Mendengar jawaban anaknya yang masih kebingungan, akhirnya sang ayah jadi ikut berpikir. _

_ "Kalau begitu, apa yang paling Daiki sukai?" _

_ "Aku suka basket yah!" jawab Aomine girang._

_ "Apa team basket favoritmu?" _

_ "Umm… MBA!" jawab Aomine sambil melompat._

_ "MBA? Maksudmu NBA?" membetulkan jawaban sang anak yang salah._

_ "Eh? Oh iyaa… maksud Aomine NBA. Hehe~" Aomine menggaruk belakang kepalanya karena jawabannya salah, malu. _

_ Tuan Aomine memegang kedua bahu anaknya dengan lembut, lalu kembali bertanya_

_ "Apa Daiki mau menonton pertandingan NBA?"_

_ Aomine yang mendengar tawaran sang ayah langsung melotot. Maksudnya 'benarkah?'_

_ "Hah? Tapi kan NBA tandingnya di Amerika. Maksud ayah kita akan ke Amerika?" Tanya Aomine yang sama polosnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan sebelumnya._

_ Sang ayah hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Dan itu berhasil membuat Aomine melompat kegirangan. Ya, di ulang tahunnya yang ke-11. Sang ayah memberinya kado ulang tahun paling spesial. Yaitu menonton pertandingan team basket favoritnya, NBA langsung di Amerika._

_ Aomine benar-benar tak sabar menunggu sampai hari ulang tahunnya tiba._

**Flashback End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah, akhirnya gue gak kelaperan lagi~" sahut Aomine begitu bento yang ada ditangannya sudah habis ia lahap hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit saja.

Dia menutup kotak makanan yang telah kosong tersebut dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.( dasar gak tanggung jawab, itu kan kotak si sakurai). Aomine lalu berjalan menuju kelas karena ia mendengar bunyi bel masuk telah berdering. Ia melangkah dengan kalem seperti biasanya, sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

Tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap ditambah wajahnya yang rupawan membuat gadis-gadis yang berada di dalam kelas berebutan melihat Aomine melalui jendela kelas. Namun Aomine tetap saja berjalan lurus tanpa memperdulikan tatapan-tatapan memuja di sekitarnya.

Begitu sampai di kelas, Aomine langsung berjalan menuju bangkunya. Kedatangannya disambut hangat oleh rekan-rekannya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Akashi, Midorima dan umm… Kagami. Hey! Mana Kise? Aomine mencari-cari sosok kuning itu. Merasa tak mendapatkan sosok yang dicarinya, sambil duduk ia bertanya pada rekannya.

"Hey, mana Kise?"

"Dia sedang sakit, jadi dia tak bisa ke sekolah." Jawab Akashi singkat.

Aomine hanya membulatkan mulutnya 'Oo~' lalu memposisikan tubuhnya telungkup di atas meja untuk tidur. Kagami yang melihat Aomine tidur di awal pelajaran, jadi jengkel sendiri.

"Hey Aomine! Ini masih pagi, loe malah tidur"

Aomine diam tak menjawab. Tampaknya ia sudah benar-benar tidur. Kagami yang merasa tak mendapat jawaban dari orang yang ditanya hanya berdecih pelan. Kagami lalu menyiapkan buku-buku pelajarannya untuk segera fokus pada guru yang sedang mengajar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_'Kriiingg…'_

Deringan bel seolah menjadi komando untuk para siswa segera berlari dan meninggalkan pelajaran mereka. Semua siswa bersorak senang untuk segera beristirahat. Kebanyakan siswa akan memilih untuk pergi ke kantin, ke taman atau kemana pun itu asal jangan ada di kelas. Beberapa jam yang dihabiskan di kelas sungguh membuat semua murid penat, bukan?

Aomine bangun dari tidurnya, ia menggeliatkan tubuhnya sambil menguap. Kagami langsung melihat sinis ke arah Aomine. Kalian tahu mengapa Kagami melihat sinis ke arah Aomine? Apalagi jika bukan karean dia kesal pada pemuda hitam manis itu. Maksudnya, bagaimana bisa Aomine sesantai itu, padahal kan tadi pagi Kagami baru saja membuat Aomine memakan pemberiannya sendiri. Apa dia tidak merasa malu? Cih! Kagami memutar bola matanya setelah beberapa saat memandang sinis Aomine.

"Hey, ayo kita istirahat…" sahut sebuah suara tanpa ada sosoknya.

Aomine, Kagami, Midorima dan Akashi langsung celingukan mencari arah suara. Pasalnya, suara itu bukanlah suara diantara mereka berempat. Ketika sedang celingukan, suara tersebut lagi-lagi berbicara.

"Kalian mencari apa?"

'Hiyaaaa!' teriak ke empat lelaki tersebut ketika menlihat sosok Kuroko berada di hadapan mereka. Yaa~ sosok yang memiliki hawa kehadiran yang sangat tipis.

"Tetsuya… sejak kapan kau ada disini?" Tanya Akashi datar setelah tadi memasang wajah kagetnya.

"Aku sudah disini dari tadi~" jawab Kuroko singkat.

Kagami memandang ke arah Kuroko dengan tatapan 'aneh'. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang seperti ini yang tidak disadari keberadaannya. Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Kagami, Midorima menjelaskan tentang Kuroko padanya.

"Kagami, ini Kuroko. Mungkin sejak awal kau sudah melihatnya, hanya saja kau tak menyadarinya, 'kan?"

Kagami mengangguk. Yaa saat awal mengenalkan diri, ia memang bisa melihat anak ini duduk di bangku depan. Namun, rasanya ia tak melihat lagi anak ini pada saat-saat berikutnya. Dan barusan, ia melihat lagi anak ini dengan cara yang mengagetkan.

"Apa kalian tidak akan istirahat?" Tanya Kuroko lagi pada keempat kawannya.

Keempat kawannya langsung bangkit dari kursi masing-masing dan berjalan bersamaan menuju kantin untuk makan. Mereka tidak mau seperti kemarin, kelaparan karena mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka di kelas.

Mereka berjalan beriringan, bak F4 di drama korea. Bedanya ini berjumlah 5 orang. Belum lagi tampang ke lima orang ini tampan semua. Tentu saja ini menarik perhatian seluruh warga sekolah. Apalagi para gadis.

Ketika sampai di kantin, kelimanya menelusuri sudut kantin untuk mencari tempat luang. Merasa tak mendapat bangku kosong, Akashi, Midorima dan Kuroko langsung melirik ke arah Aomine. Aomine melirik balik ke arah kawannya dan langsung berjalan sendiri ke salah satu sudut meja yang penuh.

"Dia mau ngapain?" Tanya Kagami pada Midorima.

"Mencari meja untuk kita makan…" jawab Midorima sambil mengelus boneka _Barbie_-nya. Ng, itu _lucky item-_nya hari ini, katanya.

Kagami hanya mengangguk mengerti. Tapi sesuatu mengganggu benaknya. Apakah Aomine benar-benar punya kekuasaan disini, di sekolah ini? Seseorang yang sejauh ini Kagami tahu dia hanyalah pemuda pemalas dan bodoh. Bahkan Kagami rasa kalau Aomine itu lebih bodoh darinya. Ah, lupakan saja tentang anak itu. Kagami tak mau pusing-pusing memikirkan tentangnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Aomine melambai pada kawan-kawannya dari salah satu spot meja yang kosong. Sudah jelas, dia berhasil mengusir anak-anak kelas 1 yang tadi duduk di situ. Tanpa buang waktu, keempat kawan Aomine yang tadi mendapat lambaian langsung menghampiri Aomine dan duduk di meja mereka yang nyaman.

"Gue mau makan _teriyaki burger_ aja." Celetuk Aomine tiba-tiba, menyebutkan makan siangnya kala itu.

Akashi dan Kuroko juga memesan makanan yang mereka inginkan. Sedangkan Kagami hanya membatin.

_'SHIT! Gua kagak punya duit. Gimana nih, gua laper '_

"Hmm gua kagak mesen apa-apa deh~ masih kenyang," begitu jawab Kagami saat Midorima bertanya padanya.

Aomine yang mendengar jawaban Kagami hanya tertawa pelan sambil melirik Kagami. Ya… sudah jelas Kagami berbohong. Jelas-jelas ia tak makan dari kemarin siang. Bagaimana bisa ia berkata ia masih kenyang. Sungguh bohong yang sangat konyol, pikir Aomine.

"Yakin kau masih kenyang?" Tanya Midorima memastikan.

Kagami haya mengangguk lesu. Yaa bagaimanapun sebenarnya dia lapar sekali. Sangat lapar. Midorima pun memanggil petugas kantin dan menyerahkan daftar makanan yang akan mereka pesan. Kini waktunya mereka menunggu pesanan mereka datang.

"Ayo kita jenguk Kise-kun," ajak Kuroko denagn wajah yang datar.

"Aku setuju, tapi bukan berarti aku peduli padanya. Pulang sekolah?" jawab Midorima sambil mengelus rambut boneka _barbie-_nya.

"HEY! Hari ini kalian harus latihan basket!" sentak Akashi.

Kedua orang itu langsung terdiam. Sedangkan Kagami menatap Akashi kaget, karena baru kali ini ia melihat seorang Akashi membentak. Tiba-tiba Aomine membuka suaranya dan bertanya pada Kagami.

"Hey Kagami, loe suka main basket kan?"

"Eh?" Kagami kaget dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Aomine padanya. Namun ia berusaha tetap _stay cool_. "Hah? Kapan gua bilang kalo gua suka main basket?"

"Tadi malem…" Jawab Aomine singkat.

"Gua cuma suka main _street basketball,_ oke? Bukan berarti gua suka olahraga basketnya." Sementara Aomine dan Kagami tak menyadari tatapan aneh dari Akashi, Midorima dan Kuroko.

"Yaa, itu sama-sama aja basket bego" jawab Aomine santai.

"Beda! _Street basketball_ lebih asik kalee~" Kagami tetap pada pendapatnya.

"Terserah dah, tapi loe tetep aja mainin yang namanya BOLA BASKET, kan?" Aomine juga tetap tak mau kalah dengan menekankan kata 'bola basket'.

Kagami mendesis sebal. Dan setelah itu suasana di area meja makan mereka menjadi sepi. Hening dengan aura canggung. Akashi, Midorima dan Kuroko lah yang merasa canggung. Maksudnya tadi Aomine mengatakan 'tadi malem…' itu apa?

"Akhirnya datang juga _teriyaki burger _gue…" Aomine yang pertama memecah keheningan.

Semuanya lalu sibuk dengan makanan mereka masing-masing. Meskipun kecanggungan itu masih ada.

"Kok jadi pada diem sih" lagi-lagi Aomine bersuara.

Akashi, Midorima dan Kuroko saling menatap. Akashi berdehem lalu menjawab pertanyaan Aomine.

"Ehem… begini, Daiki, aku mau tanya sesuatu~"

"Ya udah tanya aja~" jawab Aomine lalu melahap _teriyaki burger-_nya.

Akashi menatap lagi pada Midorima dan Kuroko untuk memantapkan dirinya sebelum bertanya lebih lanjut pada Aomine. Setelah merasa yakin, Akashi lalu membuka suaranya.

"Tadi kau bilang kalau Taiga suka _street basketball_ kan?"

"Hm, terus kenapa?" Aomine menjawab dengan mulut penuh _teriyaki burger._

"Kapan kau mendengar Taiga mengatakan itu?" Kali ini Akashi bertanya dengan nada sedikit menyelidik.

"Tadi malem~" Jawab Aomine yang kelewat santai.

DEG!

Entah kenapa Kagami merasa canggung seketika. Ia takut jika Akashi bertanya lebih lanjut dan Aomine akan memberi tahunya bahwa ia menginap di rumah Kagami. Bisa gawat! Kecanggungan juga terjadi pada 3 orang lainnya yang mendengar jawaban Aomine. Sedikit ambigu dan jika memang bukan hal yang ambigu terjadi tadi malam, maka pertanyaannya adalah KENAPA MEREKA BISA BERTEMU MALAM-MALAM?

Akashi melanjutkan kembali investigasinya,

"Memang tadi malam kau ketemu dengannya?"

Kali ini Kagami tak membiarkan Aomine menjawab, ia menggebrak meja sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Nyaris meremukannya, mungkin.

"AAA! Itu! Tadi malem gua ketemu sama dia di Maji."

Akashi, Midorima dan Kuroko langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Kagami. Termasuk Aomine. Dan dalam hati menggerutu, _apa-apaan sih ini anak?_

"Oh~ di Maji. Aku pikir kalian ngapain…" sahut Kuroko dengan wajah lega. Begitu juga dengan wajah-wajah lainnya.

Kagami hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum canggung, lalu kembali duduk. Kagami membatin 'loe bilang aku pikir kalian ngapain? Loe pikir kita habis ngapain hahh?' Kagami jengkel.

Lalu semuanya mulai memakan makanan mereka masing-masing. Kagami hanya melihat mereka makan sambil menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Jadi, kau suka main bola basket?" Akashi bertanya, yang jelas ditujukan pada Kagami.

"Hmm kalo itu maksudnya _street basketball,_ iya gua suka." Jawab Kagami, singkat.

"Ya terserah lah. Aku ingin menawarkan sesuatu"

Kagami menatap Akashi, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Penasaran dengan tawaran Akashi.

"Kau mau gabung sama _team_ basket sekolah ini?"

Tawaran tadi sontak membuat Aomine menyemburkan soda yang sedang ia minum. Sedangkan Midorima dan Kuroko langsung menghentikan kunyahan mereka. Mencoba menelaah tawaran Akashi barusan.

Kagami juga tidak kalah kagetnya, ia menganga. Tak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Biasanya yang mau masuk team basket sekolah ini harus melalui serangkaian tes dulu. Tapi sepertinya kemampuanmu terlihat bagus. Tubuhmu tinggi besar dan berotot. Dan _street basketball_ juga bisa dikategorikan sebagai olahraga bagian dari basket. Jadi, kau mau tidak?" Tawar Akashi lagi.

"Hmm…gak tau nih. Gua gak ada minat buat masuk _team_ sekolah" Jawab Kagami sambil menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Ayolah… atau mungkin kau mau coba dulu?" Akashi terus mengajak Kagami agar mau bergabung.

Kuroko yang sepertinya juga yakin akan kemampuan terpendam Kagami akhirnya ikut meyakinkan.

"Kagami… kau coba saja dulu beberapa kali sesi latihan. Jika nyaman, kau teruskan menjadi _team_ sekolah. Jika tidak, kau keluar."

Sejenak Kagami berpikir. Mungkin tak ada salahnya jika ia mencoba kan? Toh, sudah beberapa bulan ini dia tak main basket. Badannya sudah terasa gatal karena sudah lama tak memasukan bola ke dalam ring. Toh, jika dia memang tidak betah dengan sesi latihan formal, dia bisa keluar sesuka hatinya kan?

"Hmm… oke gua coba deh," Kagami mengatakan keputusan akhirnya.

Akashi, Midorima dan Kuroko tersenyum mendengarnya. Mereka pikir, jika memang Kagami memiliki kemampuan basket yang bagus, bukankah itu akan menjadi kekuatan baru bagi _team_ sekolah mereka?

Sedangkan Aomine memasang wajah asam ketika mendengar keputusan akhir Kagami barusan. Tapi siapa yang tahu jika ia tersenyum dalam hatinya.

"Pulang sekolah kita langsung latihan yaa… jika kau tidak bawa apa-apa, maka kau bisa meminjam peralatan Kise yang ada di ruang ganti." Akashi memberi petunjuk.

"Dan kami akan membawamu pada pelatih kami. Ia memiliki kemampuan analisa bakat dengan hanya melihat tubuhmu~" tambah Midorima.

Kagami mengangguk paham. Ia jadi penasaran sendiri, apakah menjadi bagian team basket itu akan menyenangkan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pelatih! Kami membawa pemain baru yang tadi di telepon kuceritakan!" sahut Akashi begitu mereka berlima memasuki _Gymnasium_ sekolah tempat team basket biasa berlatih.

Di dalam sana hanya terlihat beberapa orang yang sedang pemanasan. Sudah jelas mereka adalah bagian dari team basket sekolah ini. Akashi mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan mecari sosok pelatih mereka.

"Mana pelatih?" Tanya Midorima pada orang-orang yang sedang melakukan pemanasan.

Namun semuanya hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali melanjutkan pemanasan mereka.

"Oiy! Kalian sudah datang? Kalian telat 5 menit!" teriak seseorang dari balik pintu ruang ganti.

Otomatis kelima orang yang baru datang ini menoleh secara bersamaan. Mereka menoleh pada sosok seorang gadis berambut pendek yang mengenakan seragam sekolah dengan pluit menggantung di lehernya.

"Bahas tentang terlambat nanti saja, ini aku membawa calon pemain yang waktu di telepon kuceritakan padamu." Sahut Akashi kalem.

Kagami melihat ke arah gadis itu, lalu membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya untuk sekedar memberi salam perkenalan.

"Gua Kagami Taiga. Salam kenal asisten pelatih…"

Semuanya melihat ke arah Kagami saat dia mengatakan 'asisten pelatih'. Konyol~ anak ini memang sangat polos.

"Aku Aida Riko~" ujar gadis bernama Aida Riko itu sambil tersenyum kecut. Dan itu berhasil membuat ke empat orang lainnya menahan tawa melihat ekspresi kesal Aida.

"Dan aku bukan asisten pelatih, tapi pelatihnya!" Tambah Aida. Dan itu berhasil membuat Kagami kaget. Maksudnya, '_gadis kecil begini jadi pelatih?'_

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Akashi lalu memberi perintah agar Aida segera menganalisa kemampuan Kagami. Riko mengangguk mengerti.

"Kagami, buka pakaianmu!" perintah Aida sambil menunjuk pakaian Kagami.

Kagami langsung bingung sendiri. Apa maksudnya membuka pakaian? Seolah mengerti akan kebingungan Kagami, Aida lalu menjelaskan.

"Buka saja~ aku perlu menganalisis melalui lekuk ototmu. Akan sulit melihatnya jika kau tak membuka pakaianmu itu."

Kagami kini mengerti maksud Aida, namun ia sedikit enggan membuka pakaiannya. Tepatnya ia enggan bertelanjang dada di depan wanita. Kagami memegang kancing paling atas baju seragamnya, sejenak otaknya terus mengirimkan hal yang sama, _buka-tidak-buka-tidak-buka_. Aida dan yang lainnya mulai bosan menunggu. Padahal kan cuma buka baju saja, kenapa harus pake mikir segala?

Tangan Kagami yang sedang memegang erat kancing atas seragamnya terlempar ke bawah begitu saja ketika tangan seseorang menepis tangannya dan membuka kancingnya dengan paksa. Ya~ Aomine yang bosan menunggu langsung menyosor kancing Kagami dan membukanya begitu saja. Tentu saja itu membuat Kagami sangat kaget. Begitu juga dengan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Terutama Aida, sang pelatih. Yang juga dikenal sebagai 'Ketua Geng Fujoshi di Teiko'.

"HEY! APA-APAAN LOE?" bentak Kagami sambil mencengkram kedua tangan Aomine agar ia berhenti membuka kancing.

"Buka baju loe lah~ abisnya buka baju doang lama amat." jawab Aomine santai dan melanjutkan membuka kancing Kagami.

"Dasar cabul! Loe nyari kesempatan kan?" tuding Kagami sambil berusaha menjauh dari Aomine.

"Oh ayolah… kenapa sih loe selalu nuduh gue? Gue cuman pengen loe cepet di analisis dan gue bisa bolos latihan."

"Gua ga peduli… ini kedua kalinya loe buka paksa baju gua!" protes Kagami, lalu menginjak kaki Aomine.

'GYAAA!' Teriak Aomine (dalam hati) lalu memegang kaki kanannya yang diinjak.

"Hey sudahlah! Daiki apa-apaan kau? Dan Taiga, cepat buka bajumu!" titah Akashi dengan aura yang menyeramkan.

Entah mengapa, tapi perintah Akashi tadi mampu membuat keduanya diam dan menuruti perintahnya. Sedangkan satu orang berada di antara mereka terlihat kecewa. #lirik Aida~ 'momen berakhir'

"Pelatih, cepat analisa kemampuan Taiga!" Kali ini Akashi membuat Aida kembali berpikir fokus.

Aida mengangguk cepat dan segera menganalisa tubuh Kagami yang sekarang sudah telanjang dada. Matanya menelusuri setiap inci tubuh Kagami. Seolah melihat kumpulan angka pada tubuh Kagami, Aida segera mencatatnya pada kertas yang ia jepit di papan dada di tangannya. Anggota _team_ lain juga memperhatikan dengan serius akan apa yang sedang dilakukan Aida. Kagami sendiri terlihat santai dengan tubuh yang ia tegapkan agar Aida bisa melihat lebih jelas.

Ketika Kagami sedang fokus, ekor matanya menangkap seseorang sedang berjalan menuju pintu keluar _gymnasium._ Merasa kurang jelas dengan apa yang ditangkap ekor matanya, Kagami memutar lehernya dan melihat siapa yang sednag berjalan menuju pintu _gymnasium_. _Gotcha_! Itu Aomine yang sedang berusaha melarikan diri.

"ITU!" tunjuk Kagami pada Aomine. Semua orang melihat ke arah telunjuk Kagami.

Aomine yang sedang berjalan santai lalu menghentikan langkahnya ketika merasa semua orang di _gymnasium_ memperhatikannya.

"YAK! Kau mau bolos latihan lagi?" Aida menegur dengan nada marah.

Aomine berbalik, dan dengan santainya ia hanya mengatakan.

"Gue capek… mau tidur dulu di atap sekolah."

Aida berlari ke arah Aomine. Ia berjinjit dan menjewer telinga Aomine.

"Aw!"gerutu Aomine dengan cool.

"Kita baru kedatangan anggota baru, dan kau malah bolos? Dasar bodoh!"

"Oke oke… _whatever_ deh!" Aomine menepis pelan jeweran Aida dan berjalan kembali ke kumpulan teman-temannya. Wajahnya menampilkan raut wajah bosan. Aida menyusul di belakang Aomine.

Aomine berjalan ke kumpulan temannya dan mengambil posisi berhadapan dengan Kagami. Ia menatap tajam sosok tinggi berambut merah itu dengan tatapan 'gara-gara loe nihh'. Dan Kagami langsung membuang wajahnya dengan raut wajah tanpa dosa.

"Okay! Sekarang kita akan mulai latihan! Latihan seperti biasa yaa… pemanasan dulu, baru lakukan latihan inti. Dan Kagami, semoga kau bisa langsung menyesuaikan. Hasil analisamu sangat bagus loh," sahut Aida lalu meniup peluit untuk memulai latihan.

Semua anggota team berlarian ke segala arah untuk segera melakukan pemasan masing-masing. Sedangkan Akashi, Midorima dan Kuroko bersiap untuk mengganti seragam mereka terlebih dahulu dengan baju basket.

"Aomine-kun, kau tak akan ikut ganti?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Nanti gue nyusul…" Jawab Aomine santai.

"Kalau begitu, ayo Kagami-kun!"

Kagami mengangguk. Ketika ia akan berlari menuju Kuroko, ia menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri dan…

_ 'BRUKK!' _

Kagami tersungkur seperti orang tolol. Aomine hanya tertawa pelan melihat konyolnya wajah Kagami. Kuroko, Midorima dan Akashi yang kaget berniat untuk membantu Kagami berdiri, namun Aomine menahan mereka.

"Udah… loe semua ganti baju aja. Anak ini biar gua yang urus deh,"

Kuroko, Akashi dan Midorima yang mendengar itu lalu menghentikan niat mereka untuk membantu Kagami. Bukan karena mereka tak mau membantu, tapi mereka memang harus buru-buru ganti baju kan? ~~yaa walaupun mereka kurang yakin dengan Aomine yang bilang akan mengurus Kagami. Namun pada akhirnya mereka tetap meninggalkannya, _poor _Kagami.

Sekarang tinggalah Aomine dan Kagami yang masih berada di sisi lapangan. Kagami masih saja mengaduh akan lututnya yang sakit. Tak berdarah memang, tapi bagaimanapun, jatuh dengan lutut sebagai tumpuan itu sakit kan?

"Ayo berdiri!" sahut Aomine sambil memangku tangan dipinggangnya sendiri.

"Bantuin dong!" Gerutu Kagami yang masih duduk di lantai sambil memegangi lutunya.

"Cengeng loe~ berdiri sendiri aja kagak bisa."

Kagami mengepalkan tangannya dan—

'_Dzighh_!'.

Ia memukul punggung kaki Aomine, telak.

Baru saja akan mangeluarkan kata AW! Aomine langsung mentup rapat mulutnya. Itu akan membuatnya terlihat tidak keren bukan? Akhirnya Aomine lebih memilih untuk bersikap 'sok dewasa' dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kagami yang masih duduk tak berdaya.

"Yaudah~ gue bantuin. Ayo berdiri!" Aomine mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Kagami berdiri.

Kagami menyambut uluran tangan Aomine dan memegangnya erat. Ia berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya dengan tumpuan tangan Aomine. Namun lututnya masih terlalu lemas, dan akhirnya…

_ 'Brukk..' _

Kagami kembali terjatuh. Dan itu membuat Aomine nyaris tertawa jika saja ia tidak melihat wajah Kagami yang sedang kesakitan.

"Terus, sekarang loe mau gimana ke ruang gantinya?" Tanya Aomine sambil memperhatikan wajah kesakitan Kagami.

"Mana gua tau…" Kagami menjawab dengan ketus.

Aomine tertegun sejenak, mencari cara untuk membawa si bodoh berambut merah ini ke ruang ganti. Ia menjentikan jarinya begitu ia mendapat ide.

"Nah! Gini aja deh… loe punya 2 pilihan. Loe mau gue gelindingin sampe ruang ganti, atau mau gue gendong?" Tawar Aomine.

Kagami membelototkan matanya. Maksudnya, 'tawaran macam apa itu?'

"_WHAT_?! Loe mau gelindingin gua? " Protes Kagami.

"Well, itu pilihan pertama bego. Masih ada pilihan ke dua kok!" sahut Aomine santai.

"Digendong loe gitu maksudnya? OGAH!" Kagami menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dan membuang mukanya ke arah lain.

"Yaa, atau loe harus gue gelindingin gitu? Tapi loe kurang bulet buat di gelindingin, hahaha!" Aomine berusaha bercanda. Sedangkan Kagami tak meresponnya sama sekali. Ia masih dengan posisinya, membuang muka, malu katanya.

Merasa leuconnya tak berhasil, Aomine mendengus kesal. Ia berjalan ke depan Kagami lalu berjongkok membelakangi Kagami.

"Naik!" perintah Aomine sambil menoleh ke belakangnya.

Kagami membelalakan matanya kaget. _Apa-apaan sih nih anak?_ Kagami lalu memukul punggung Aomine.

"Gua gak mau!" Kagami lalu kembali membuang mukanya.

"Cepet naik! Loe mau dimarahin Akashi, hah?" Sahut Aomine sambil menepuk-nepuk pundaknya agar Kagami segera naik.

"CIH!" Kagami berdecih kesal tanpa menoleh ke Aomine.

"Hah keras kepala~" Aomine menghela nafas lalu membalikan tubuhya mengahadap Kagami.

"YAAA! " Protes Kagami ketika Aomine menarik tubuhnya mendekat dan mengangkatnya. Tepatnya, Aomine menggendongnya ala _bride style _!

Tangan Kagami memukul-mukul dada Aomine yang sekarang tengah berlari menuju ruang ganti. Mulut Kagami juga tak henti-hentinya menyumpahi dan ngomel-ngomel pada Aomine. Sedangkan Aomine hanya memasang wajah datar sambil sesekali tersenyum senang melihat reaksi konyol Kagami.

"ARGH! Loe tuh bodoh apa gimana sih? Gua kan udah bilang kalo gua gak mau di gendong! Dasar budeg! Turunin gue sekarang! Turu- Kyaaaa!"

_ 'Brukkkk!'_

Kagami jatuh dari gendongan Aomine dengan kepala mendarat terlebih dahulu. Yaa~ itu karena ia tak mau diam. Tentu saja Aomine akan sulit memegangnya denga erat. Dan beginilah jadinya.

"AWWW! Bego loe! Gendong aja kagak becus …" Kagami mengusap kepalanya.

"Ya lagian loe gak mau diem sih… mana yang sakit?" Aomine berjongkok mendekati Kagami.

Kagami tak mau menjawab, ia sangat jengkel. Yah… walaupun di hatinya ia mengakui kalau ini memang karena salahnya.

"Ah! Dasar bego. Sekarang loe harus diem di gendongan gue. Jangan banyak gerak! Mending kalo loe ringan, lah ini… loe berat begini."

Aomine mengusap kepala belakang Kagami yang tadi terjatuh lalu kembali menggendongnya. Kali ini ia menggendongnya dengan memangkunya di belakang punggung. Bagaimanapun, posisi menggendong seperti itu lebih aman bukan?

Kagami tak melawan kali ini. Ia sadar, jatuh itu sakit. Dan ia tak mau lagi terjatuh. Akhirnya ia lebih memilih mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Aomine dan diam saja di punggung Aomine.

Mereka memasuki ruang ganti baju dan mereka melihat Kuroko, Midorima dan Akashi sudah siap dengan baju basket mereka.

"Wah… Aomine-kun menggendong Kagami-kun?" Tanya Kuroko begitu melihat mereka berdua memasuki ruang ganti.

"Hm, gitu deh." jawab Aomine singkat lalu mendudukkan Kagami di bangku.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Ganti baju yang cepat ya! Kalian harus langsung latihan nanti. Kami duluan." Sahut Akashi sambil meninggalkan Aomine dan Kagami berdua di ruang ganti.

"Baiklah… Latihan hari ini cukup. Terima kasih atas keseriusannya! Sampai jumpa besok!" Aida menutup latihan sore ini.

Setelah latihan berjam-jam, akhirnya latihan selesai juga. Semua pemain bubar menuju ruang ganti untuk mengganti baju mereka dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Aida pun sudah mulai membereskan tasnya untuk segera pulang. Akashi menghampiri Aida,

"Pelatih, kami akan menjenguk Kise. Apa kau mau ikut?" tawar Akashi.

"Siapa saja yang akan pergi menjenguk ke sana?" Tanya Aida.

"Kami berlima…" Jawab Akashi sambil menunjuk ke Kuroko, Midorima, Aomine dan Kagami.

Aida terdiam, tampak berpikir. Tiba-tiba ide 'fujoshi'nya muncul. Bagaimanapun ia harus bisa membuat Aomine dan Kagami berduaan saja. Aida penasaran, apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika hanya berduaan saja. Tiba-tiba _evil smile_ mengembang di wajahnya.

"AH! Aku lupa… Kalian harusnya ada latihan tambahan!" Ujar Aida sambil menepuk dahinya.

Mereka berlima bengong tak mengerti. Dengan sedikit canggung Aida melanjutkan kata-katanya,

"Umm… ituloh… kalian kan _generation of miracle_. Jadi kalian harus ada latihan khusus gitu deh~" Aida sekarang mulai gugup. 'bagaimana jika mereka menolak?' rencananya akan gagal total.

Kelima pemuda itu mengangguk mengerti, namun tidak dengan Aomine. Ya, pemuda pemalas itu tentu saja ingin segera pulang.

"Ah! Gue mau pulang aja. Capek banget gue…" Ujar Aomine sambil memijat tengkuknya sendiri.

"Umm… yang menjenguk Kise kalian berdua saja!" sahut Aida sambil menunjuk ke arah Aomine dan Kagami. Dan itu sukses membuat Midorima protes, itu tak adil kan?

"Kenapa mereka? Pelatih jangan pilih kasih dong! Menurut ramalan, jika kau pilih kasih, nanti kau akan ketiban sial besok pagi."

Aida sedikit takut, walaupun itu hanya menurut ramalan. Itu lumayan bikin merinding kan? AH! Tidak tidak! Hanya ramalan! Aida lalu menjelaskan alibinya mengapa ia memilih mereka berdua.

"Aku rasa Kagami harus meningkatkan rasa pertemanan dengan anggota basket kan? Jadi ia harus lebih dekat dengan Kise agar bisa meningatkan kerja sama jika mereka bermain bersama nanti…"Jelas Aida, ia menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya alasannya bisa dicerna otak.

"Kalau begitu Aomine-kun kenapa harus ikut menjenguk juga?" celetuk Kuroko.

DEG!

Nafas Aida tercekat. 'SHIT!' Aida tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia belum sempat memikirkan alasan memilih Aomine. Aida tergagap-gagap, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil terus memikirkan alasan yang bisa dicerna otak.

"Hmm… Anu… aku milih Aomine karena… Umm… itu lohh,"

"Karena apa? Bicara yang jelas dong!" desak Akashi yang sukses membuat Aida nyaris frustasi.

Aida mengacak rambutnya frustasi lalu tanpa sadar ia mengatakan alasan yang terdengar konyol, namun sesuai kenyataan.

"Ya Aku milih Aomine gak usah latihan karena dia item!"

Akashi, Midorima dan Kuroko terbengong, dalam hati bertanya hal yang sama. _Maksud?_ Aida yang sadar akan jawabannya yang membuat mereka bingung lalu melanjutkan kembali penjelasannya.

"Yaa, maksudnya gini, loh. Aomine kan item, terus sekarang udah jam 6 sore, bentar lagi malem. Kalo dia ikut latihan, aku gak yakin dia bakal keliatan. Sekarang aja aku ngeliatnya udah agak samar-samar gimana gituu~"

Dan Jawaban itu berhasil membuat semuanya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Terkecuali Aomine tentunya. Ia sekarang sedang men-_deathglare_ orang-orang yang sedang tertawa ke arahnya.

"Oke oke… aku mengerti alasanmu pelatih. Ya sudah, kalian berdua pergi duluan saja. Kami akan meyusul nanti." Titah Akashi sambil berusaha meredakan tawanya.

Aida membatin, _bagus Akashi_!.

"Ya sudah… Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat berangkat! Atau kalian mau aku berubah pikiran hah?" Usir Aida yang sudah tak sabar menunggu kepergian mereka berdua.

"Ahh… iya deh iya~ BYE!" Gerutu Aomine sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Kita berangkat ya, _bye_!" sahut Kagami berpamitan lalu berjalan cepat menyusul Aomine yang beberapa langkah di depannya.

Semuanya mengangguk dan melihat kepergian kedua orang bodoh itu. Hingga bunyi peluit mengalihkan fokus mereka.

PRIIIITTT!

"Ayo mulai latihan! _Go go g_o!" Teriak Aida member perintah.

Akashi, Midorima dan Kuroko langsung mengambil posisi mereka dan langsung berlatih sesuai dengan keahlian masing-masing. Sedangkan Aida langsung mengambil ponsel di tas dan membukanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fujuoshi Group Chat**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**18.04 AidaRiko-loveOTP **

Girlllsss! Aku tadi suruh AoKaga pergi bareng lohh!

**18.04 SatsukiKawaii-Momoi**

Hahhh? Pergi kemanaa? ._.

**18.04 Alex-AoKagaShipper**

What?! Kau suruh pergi untuk apa?

**18.05 AidaRiko-loveOTP **

Kise sakit… Jadi aku suruh mereka jenguk bareng. Hoho XD

**18.05 SatsukiKawaii-Momoi**

OwO! Cuteeee… aku jadi ingin liat mereka jalan bareng dehh :3

**18.05 Alex-AoKagaShipper**

Kise? Dulu kan dia kita pair sama Aomine! Iya kan? Iya kan?

**18.05 AidaRiko-loveOTP **

#Alex : Iya Kise yang itu… AoKise. Tapi kan kita udah ganti ship jadi AoKaga hoho XD

#Momoi: Kau mau liat mereka?

**18.06 SatsukiKawaii-Momoi**

Iya ! kau tau rumah Kise gak? Aku mau nyusul ke sana ^o^

**18.06 Alex-AoKagaShipper**

Aduhh Moi, Aku pengen ikut dong ,

**18.06 AidaRiko-loveOTP **

Udah gini aja dehh… Kalian berdua datang ke Maji Burger sekarang. Perkiraan aku sih, 10 menit lagi mereka bakalan lewat sana. Jadi, cepetan stand by di sana gih! Nanti kalian ikutin yaa ^^

**18.07 SatsukiKawaii-Momoi**

Oke sippp^^ Eh Alex, Kau bawa kamera yahh!

**18.07 Alex-AoKagaShipper**

Oke oke^^ Moi, Aku berangkat sekarang ke Maji. Kau juga yahh, biar kita ketemu langsung disana.

**18.07 SatsukiKawaii-Momoi**

Iya.. ini mau otw .

**18.08AidaRiko-loveOTP **

Jangan sampe ketahuan ngikutin yah girls! Ganbatte! ^_^

**18.08 SatsukiKawaii-Momoi**

-offline-

**18.08Alex-AoKagaShipper**

Oke Aida! Doakan kami sukses! Hahaha XD

**18.08AidaRiko-loveOTP **

Selalu X'D. berangkat gih!

**18.08Alex-AoKagaShipper**

Oke hahahaha… lalalalalala XD

**18.08AidaRiko-loveOTP **

Kau kenapa lex? ._.

**18.08Alex-AoKagaShipper**

Aku senang hohohohoho XD

**18.08AidaRiko-loveOTP **

Dasar -_-

o OFFLINE o

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TuBiKontiyued**

* * *

**A/N: woohoo akhirnya update juga ini fanfic X'D tadinya mau update dari hari minggu kemaren, tapi saya lagi ada di kota yang sinyal internetnya jelek T.T (biasaa liburan…-_-)**

**Ini juga di-update-in sama temen jail saya si Suki-Pie XD**

**Makasih lohh Suki… udah di beta-in, di updatein pula ^_^**

**Thanks for reviewers and followers and favoriters(?)…. Saya catat kalian di hati saya #naon**

**Happy Holiday ! **

**Dan bentar lagi mau puasa yaa? Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa semuanyaa^^**

**Hilangkan hawa dan nafsu… perbanyak ibadah… dan kurangi fangirling XD hohoho (gak bisa, hiks..)**

**Akhir kata, terimakasih untuk yang sudah baca and,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review? **


End file.
